The Sweetest Lie
by Ashlynn Black
Summary: Kagome meets the reincarnation of Miroku in her time who has all of his memories as the monk himself, and the letcherous personality to match! He's there to prepare her for her journey's end, but in the same process falls in love with her. Hilarious. R
1. Promise

Author's Note: My God. First of all, I wanted to say that this story was based off of a story I read a long, long time ago. I loved it to death, but when I found out that the author had deleted it, I never thought that would never, ever be the same. Its my favorite story, but I HATED the ending completely. It was a brilliant paring between Kagome and Miroku; the only one that I actually enjoyed immensely. So, I took the idea of the story and made my own story from it – Taking a scene from the original. I changed the story a long, so its not as if I just copied the entire thing. XD It's much, much different, but with the same basic plot. Anyway, please…. Review! 33

Enjoy.

**Chapter One: **

_Promise_

Sitting carelessly in the middle of the classroom, I crossed my legs tiredly and sighed with a nonchalant breath at the monotonous repetitive lecture that seemed to keep replicating consistently in my mind. I kept insisting I returned home to focus on my studies, but each and every time I just ended up falling asleep, and daydreaming during each class. I felt almost **bad **about it sometimes. Well, almost anyway. But, I mean, its not like I didn't choose this, you know? It's not like I woke up one day, and decided "Hey! How about I get reincarnated from a beautiful priestess without any soul, wandering the Earth, drenched in vengeance from being killed? Oh, and just for a kicker, lets toss in an arrogant, conceited, hard-headed, nagging, egotistical, half-assed dog demon as the person that she thinks killed her! Boy, wouldn't that make life more exciting!".

Unfortunately being next to that dim-witted half demon was my destiny, and regardless of if I wanted to listen to him rant off about my resemblance of his dead ex, I was stuck with him. Why? Because along with this body, and special powers I inherited from her soul, I also inherited the stubborn gene of falling in love with idiots.

Sheer, lazy, jerky, idiots.

What I wouldn't give to go back those kindergarten days. A normal day that didn't consist of fighting eighty-feet tall demons, plucking half-a-toothpicked sized shard of a jewel of both wonder in ruin out of a rotting corpse, sleep on the ground, worrying about my soul being stolen, or even worse – the occasional capture from a perverted enemy. A day that consisted of finger-painting, cookies in mid-class, and getting good grades **for** falling asleep at school; yes. That was most definitely the life for me. Such troubles as having to fall in the sandbox, or when tantrums consisted of lack of attention, or not exactly getting what you wanted. If there were a reset button on life…

I would have pressed it about fifty years ago.

Shifting to a more comfortable position in my seat, I turned my head and folded my arms across my desk, then rested my head on it, peering outside of the window. Smirking to myself, I remembered several times to how that same half-assed demon would come and visit my time, and sit simply before the window – almost blowing my cover completely. I couldn't help but let out a nearly silent chuckle.

_I used to get so mad…_

"Miss Higurashi!"

_I swear! He has better hearing than InuYasha-kun!_

My head jolted up, and I threw my legs out of their crossed position onto the ground, blushing and looking sheepishly up at Mr. Ookatchi. "H-Hai, Ookatchi Sensai?" I could feel my cheeks burning, and the occasional snicker from several other friends, and even some enemies, peering over and laughing. It made me want to turn around and glare at them, dead center in the middle of class. Because everyone knows that this has happened to clearly everyone, and having someone laugh at you during it only makes it about fifty billion times worse.

"Is there something you need to share with the rest of the class?" The older teacher said spitefully, his brown eyes seemingly foggy from the angle of his glasses, from which he pushed up his nose with a simple index finger. He held open an English book, and of course a raised black brow. He looked about mid-sixty aged, dark hair that was slightly turning gray at certain points; dressed in a classic school-uniform suit.

"Iie, Ookatchi Sensai." I whimpered out, shaking my head a bit with a deeper shade of red along my cheeks; a nervous smile forced onto my lips. Slowly lowering my head, and sliding back into my desk, I avoided eye contact to the others, who were beginning to laugh aloud. First the few around me, then the others who began to laugh aloud at my humiliation. Moment after moment, laughter after laughter, I began to feel myself shivering in sheer anger, or even envy to those who were laughing… other than being laughed at. "S-Sumimasen..." I whispered sheepishly, slipping down into my desk, my hands rested in my lap and clamping at the green short skirt almost to the point to where my knuckles were going numb.

"So desu ka…" The teacher said, turning his back to me for a moment, then heard the laughter, "That's enough. Back to work, we have a test tomorrow." He snapped at the other students, partially causing a smirk along my lips in revenge. He turned fully around, beginning to write on the board in cursive with chalk; the other students passing notes and throwing paper balls as usual while the teacher lectured. He had horrible eyesight, and therefore any student could get away with almost anything – as long as they were incredibly silent. For even though he practically lost his ability to see, his hearing sense is ten times better than a normal man's.

Expressing my gaze otherwise from the window that had caused my earlier disruption, I let out a silent sigh and looked around the room, catching the glance of Hojo; who had already been staring at me. He blushed and turned away, clearly embarrassed that I had sensed his eyes upon me. As if I didn't know he kept staring… I mean, several of my friends kept telling me that we were a perfect match. That he was 'gorgeous' and 'sweet', which he most definitely was. But I never really could picture myself with him like everyone else could. He was surely any girl's dream; his dark brown hair and almond-shaped eyes… he truly was a sight for sore-eyes. Yet again, this foolish curse of mine… Thanks to that talking pot, I can't fall in love with the smart, cute, funny, and sweet guys. I get stuck with idiots.

Half demon, egotistical idiots.

_That have a thing for dead girls…_

. F l a s h b a c k .

"**I can't believe you did this to me again!" I screamed, running away from the half demon with closed eyes; freshly made tears rushing down my pale, flushed cheeks painted with anger. With the yellow heap of a book bag mounted over my shoulders, my hands were gripped into tight fists; my nails nearly cutting into my palm as they rested forcefully at my sides. Hard footsteps, clearly rushed as I tore myself away from making eye contact with the hanyou yet again.**

"**K-Kagome! It's not like that!" InuYasha yelled after me, regret dripping from his words, causing his tone to turn almost human… as if he even cared what was going on in my mind. He was in a rush behind me, and I could even hear pain and sadness rushing through him; I could sense it with every fiber of my being. Yeah, he'd better feel sorry.**

_**Every time we have even close to a kawaii moment, **_

_**He shatters it by meeting with Kikyou secretly again! **_

_**Does he even care about how I feel about him! **_

_**Does he know how much he is hurting me!**_

_**Am I just a replacement for when she isn't around!**_

_**When will he understand? **_

_**When will he see that—**_

"**I'm not like Kikyou!" I screamed aloud, whirling around to face him with this time not an angered, but a hurt, and almost torn expression of sheer loss and disappointment. My trembling hand rose to my chest, and I looked down; feeling truly mortified for the first time in my life. Tears burned coldly down the path on my face, halting at my jaw for a moment only to slide down my neck, and even some down my chest and over my heart, letting me feel how icy cold the reaction truly was.**

**His clawed hand reached out for my shoulder, almost terrified as he rested the other, looking down at me curiously. My hair had been covering my eyes, and therefore my expression, and I could sense him trying to discover how badly it had affected me. Lowering his head so he could see over my bangs, he examined my face and pulled back up, looking down at me. I lifted my head in unison, looking up at him with sadness, and rage. He opened his mouth to say something, but saw that he had no reply, and closed his mouth; arching his brows sadly at me for a moment; showing disappointment in himself.**

"**I'm not…" I assured, then jolted back from his hands, turning my back to him. Quivering lightly, I began to position myself towards the Bone Eater's Well and eventually met at its edge. He didn't move, nor follow me this time. **

**He didn't even try to stop me.**

**I climbed up on the ledge, standing onto it and soon peered over my shoulder, looking at him sadly and turning to where I was partially facing him, but most of my back was to him. I smiled sadly, shaking my head and in a sob, I whispered. "I… I won't wait fifty years for you." I stammered out, then turned around, gulping and letting out a sob, though held my head high and refused to look back, jumping in the Well, and eventually was on my way…**

. F l a s h b a c k O v e r .

_I wonder… how he and Kikyou are right now…_

There was a sudden, almost shy knock at the door. Mr. Ookatchi noticed it right away, and rested his chalk on the tray, turning around as everyone else straightened up; stopping passing notes and playing cruel jokes and acting as if they were actually interested in what the English teacher was rambling about. He rested his book on his oak wooden desk on the way towards the door, and opened it partially. Everyone was silent, trying to hear any bits of the conversation.

It was a foreign voice, not one I had been used to hearing that was talking to Mr. Ookatchi. Then again, its not like I spend a lot of time at school anymore, right? They could have hired a completely new staff thanks to my excuses of the flu, and chicken pox often given from Grandpa. I tried listening in, and suddenly the door opened wider, and the gasps of girls were heard practically down the hall.

But none louder than my own.

In walked a perfectly dressed, drop dead gorgeous guy that I had never, ever seen before. He was dressed in a casual white t-shirt and blue jeans; stepping through the doorway and stopping for a moment to collect the glances and first impressions of many. Often they were wide-eyed glances from girls, while the guys turned away in envy. He was simply… beautiful! His skin was perfectly tanned, and he was tall, tone but far from being the average buff football player. His eyes were the perfect shade of navy; a rare color seen in Japan but was able to melt the hearts of any passerby; a simple glance causing a heart to stop, or brows to rise. His hair was a little shorter than his shoulders, but pulled back in a tight small pony-tail at the back of his neck. One hand was in his pocket suavely, and the other held his first few books.

The whispers…

"He must be American… look at those eyes!"

"Oh, probably a smart guy, too…"

"Aghh… he's so hot!"

"I've GOT to get his number…"

_H-He can't be… There's no way! I must be loosing my mind!_

I turned my head from him, looking forcefully at the window and clamping my eyes shut completely, hiding my face from him and slamming my head down onto the desk; frantic enough to seem as if it were another hallucination.

_Come on, Kagome… Wake up. Wake up! Come on, this is insane… He can't be. You're dreaming! Y-You're back in Sengoku Judai, and you just had a little bit too much of Kaede's soup… that's all…_

**Slam!**

_Come on! Wake up! Wake up!_

"I'd like to you to welcome this new student to our class." Mr. Ookatchi said kindly, patting the look-alike on the shoulder quite fondly. "He just recently moved here to Tokyo from Kyoto. He's a scholar, and one of his top players on the soccer team." The teacher announced, and then pushed the boy ahead of the class, stepping back. "Go on, introduce yourself!"

Curiosity killed the Kagome.

I lifted my head up at the desk and peered up at him shyly, blushing a bit and hoping he didn't notice the large red mark on my forehead from slamming it repeatedly on my desk. But to my horror, his beautiful navy pools of warmth were pinned onto mine, and he smiled – those perfect white teeth in a straight row, not keeping his eyes off of me. I felt my face flush, and I felt my body temperature rise for a moment in anticipation.

"Hello." The stranger announced to the class, then coyly pulled his glance from my own for a second, and slid it along the crowded room; meeting eyes with each and every person. "My name is Rakuen Akiyo." He announced, then bowed, smirking almost playfully. "I'm honored to be in Tokyo, and looking forward to getting to know all of my classmates."

_I bet you are, you perv._

_I can't believe it. His voice, the way he moves, his eyes, his face… _

_He couldn't have been…_

_But I couldn't help but wonder. _

… _Was he? _

_Could he be…?_

And at the sound of the last bell, all by the time he had even stood fully from the bow, all the boys in the class rushed out in anger. Soon, after a few star-gazed looks from girls, several others gathered their books and slowly left the classroom. Giggling a bit once passing him, and I could even see his eyes as they painted down their curved bodies; looking at their behinds and even trying to sneak a peek at under their skirts.

_He most **defiantly** was…_

Blinking in surprise as he looked at me, I realized I was the only person left in the classroom and shook my head, tearing my glance from him and foolishly gathering my books. It was almost as if someone had pressed the 'fast-forward' button during this. I was trying my best to go as fast as possible, just not as efficiently. I walked down the isle of desks and met a cold glance from the teacher, then blushed and turned from his desk, and eventually lost all eye contact and ran straight for the door.

Before I knew it, I was in a hoard of fan girls. Tens, hundreds, thousands of them waiting outside of the classroom door. Every freshman, from junior, to even several seniors were waiting to see the face of a God; an angel… and the descendant of a lecherous monk. Sighing angrily, I turned from all of them and continued down the hall, hearing the door open and suddenly a rush of several gasps and squeals, then a burst of conversation. They had no idea what he was, what his mind was corrupted with, or even why the hell he was here. I'll tell you why. He's here to make life harder for me.

Yet another stupid curse.

Growling, I went out the west exit of the school, and eventually out of the hall. Clenching my teeth hard together, I stopped in my tracks and literally just shook; hearing the door open behind me. It was probably Hojo; he always tracked me down after school, always asking for another date, always being kind and sweet and… just…

Not. An. Idiot.

Then it came out. All of it. A what-seemed-to-be five hour long scream with the volume of the core of Earth exploding like a water balloon. Everything stopped afterwards, frightened birds flying frantically away and eventually I caught my breath, and realized that I was still being followed, or at the least watched. It was as if time had stopped, and every frantic moment in the passed day had been replayed into my mind like a sick and twisted movie born for my annoyance.

I felt another hand on my shoulder, and shuddered, immediately thinking of InuYasha. Wanting to whirl around, I just froze completely, and let out a sigh. Just let him ask, Kagome. He already knows you're dying with a life-threatening disease so Jenkai-sempai told him, why not spend your 'last-day-on-Earth' at the movies with a non-idiot guy?

"Kagome-san?"

"Hai?"

There was a calm chuckle. "Would you at least look at me first?"

And so, I turned around, and to my surprise was face to face with the very person I had been avoiding. It was the new guy that every girl fell head-over-heels for, and the same guy that made every decent boy in the class jealous by even hearing his name. Rakuen Akiyo. Shuddering, I shook my head and immediately found my glance at my shoes, embarrassed passed my mind's own ability. Within a second, I replayed his request in my mind and sheepishly peered up into his eyes. What was this! Torture! "H-Hai?"

"I think we need some time to talk alone." He said softly, smirking and taking one hand, scratching at his cheek with his index finger in an awkward motion. His blue eyes sparkled with a sense of urgency, as if he had been awaiting this moment for a while, or possibly had everything planned out.

"No way, Miroku! You've tried this way too many—" I paused, and my eyes widened, blushing like crazy. He had no idea what I was talking about! And I already called him Miroku; God… there was no way I could get out of this one. Wait – he just moved here. Maybe just tell him that I thought he was someone else? Yes! He would never know! "I-I mean… sorry… I thought you were-"

"Ah, 'Miroku'…It's been a while someone has called me by that name…" He interrupted accidentally.

"- Someone else. W-Wait…" I finished, and then narrowed my eyes, looking at him carefully, as if I were inspecting him for all he ever was. "W-What did you just say?" I asked him, my tone almost in a whisper.

"I'm Rakuen… the reincarnation of Miroku… and I'm here to prepare you."

Author's Note: Hah! So, did you like it, huhhhh? Hehe. Just joking around. But please, PLEASE just review for me. This story has fifteen chapters, so I'll be around for a while. Next chapter : _First Date._


	2. First Date

**Author's note: **_Ahah. I must be insane, right? The first day I get some awesome reviews, and even had a dedicated reader actually PM me a review. XD It made me feel really accomplished. Anyway, keep the reviews up. The more I know that I have addicted readers, the more often I'll update. Personally, I effing loved this chapter; you really see a lot in Rakuen, and a lot of things define the plot for later chapters in here as well. Enjoy, and don't forget to Review_

**Chapter Two**

_First Date_

Raising a rather annoyed brow, I smirked and looked at the replica with a slight sense of curiosity, but mostly saw the man as clearly insane. There was silence for a moment, and I opened my mouth to speak at first, seeing him stand there before me; his appearance, voice, words, mannerisms… everything about him **screamed **Miroku. But, of course, there was no way! The first noise made out of the awkward silence was a sound of roaring laughter, then paused from listening to it to realize it had escaped from my own lips. God, maybe **I** was the one going insane!

"Yeah, right." I snapped at him, still chuckling a bit as I walked passed him, rolling my caramel eyes and crossing my arms across my chest firmly, smirking once passing by his tall frame, "Have a nice day, buddy. But I suggest you return to the padded room to get your medication before you start making weird excuses to hitting on a girl."

"N-No! Kagome-chan, wait!" The persistant fly seemed to insist, taking a step toward me after I had walked around him. His tone sound almost… worried, or rushed – either way, I couldn't tell. All I could sense was the urgency in his tone. Was this new kid for real? How the hell did he found out about me being the reincarnation of Kikyou? His hand reached out and touched my shoulder kindly, grasping his warm hand to pause my attempt to walk away.

Out of instinct of my passed experience with **idiots**, I jerked my shoulder from his grasped and stopped in my tracks completely; an entire rush of memories flying through my mind of the half-demon that had sent me into such a daze. "Don't touch me, you freak!" I screamed, and turned around, my eyes widening at the sight of what was staring back at me. In a flash I saw him as the purple-robed monk, but then was flashed back to reality – seeing his much more tan skin, and his white shirt instead. I blinked in surprise, shook my head and turned away. "This is insane…" I took another step, though felt myself hesitate at the sound of his voice,

"Let me prove it to you!" The monk called after me, refusing to follow, but was still persistent in making me believe that his retarded story was of some truth. "Ask me anything! Anything at all, Kagome-chan!"

_Is he for REAL?_

I paused, smirking to myself and stopping completely, keeping my back towards him.

_Fine. I'll play his little game. After all, there's no way he'll get these questions right._

"Name the color of InuYasha's eyes."

"Gold, and a black slit for a pupil."

I blinked. "The symbol Naraku uses as his own?"

"A spider. Because of the scar on his back, and his rebirth from Onigumo."

My eyes widened and I turned around, glaring. "The name of the girl that agreed to bare you a son?"

"Koharu. Such a sweet girl. Too bad she wasn't of age-"

"Name what I often wear during battle."

"Precisely what you wear now. But, more or less, you prefer light blue panties, other than the pink ones you wear now."

_I can't… believe it…_

Miroku's smug look on his face was one of triumph, and his usual cat-swallowed-the-canary type of expression. He crossed his strong arms across his chest and chuckled, a very sweet and calm laugh that he often did when there was a sense of amusement, or something deathly cute. Raising an ebony brow, he nodded. "Have I proven myself?"

I stared at him in disbelief, my jaw almost wanting to drop in shock. It **was** him! This dirty, perverted, twisted, gorgeous, pitiful, pathetically sweet monk… standing before me? In my time. "H-How…?" I murmured out, taking a step toward him, and tugging on his cheek, "Am I dreaming?"

Miroku closed his eyes and winced as I pulled at his face, his eyebrow twitching a bit in anger, and maybe even annoyance. He pulled back and took my hands in his own, that same sweet grasp I witnessed him use several times on many women, but just as his mouth opened to speak, luckily I knew what he was up to.

_So… that's why he is here…_

I whirled my hand from his, and slapped him across the face; leaving a fresh red handprint on the side of his left cheek. He didn't move, just sighed and let go of my hands sadly, rubbing at the pulsing wound on his face. Letting out a chuckle, he nodded. "Actually, I was going to ask you out on a date, to where we could talk more… but I'm glad your mind is wandering off much like my own, Kagome-chan."

I blushed, and shook my head, bowing down a bit and refusing to let him see the shade of pink he caused. "S-Sumimasen, Miroku-kun…" I whispered out almost sheepishly, then pulled back up, tugging a lose strand of black locks behind my ears. "I-It's just out of habit."

"Which I can understand… I remember being a letch, but being slapped like that brings back many memories." He smirked, shrugging off the nickname from which I apparently gave him, and slid his hand down his perfectly shaped face and rested it at his side, looking at me in the eyes. For a second, I raised a brow, but in the same sense his eyes wandered down to my more… **physical** attributes.

"Ahem." I said simply, crossing my arms across my chest angrily, glaring at him a bit, "Didn't you say something about preparing me?" I asked, then took a step back, "And what precisely is it you're 'preparing' me for, monk?" I questioned almost slyly, watching as his eyes traveled back up to meet my own.

"Oh, all in good time, my lady." The monk chuckled, and nodded, "Now, off to that date as I promised. We'll talk all about it over dinner, of course." His hand went down and grasped around my own, pulling me close to his side and began to stride off in the direction of town, holding me at his side firmly.

Immediately, I felt a blush. "W-Woah, hold on now… A d-date?" I said rather loudly, passing by a group of following girls. Thanks to my **fantastic** karma, they were there just in time to witness me and the newest heartthrob mention a date, and rush off towards town. I saw several severely jealous looks from a few girls that I knew, and several of my friends squealed, and chattered amongst themselves. Turning my glance from them, I looked over and up towards Miroku, and shook my head. "I'm not going on a date with you?"

"Fine then. Not a date." Miroku said simply, taking me away from the school grounds, and eventually we walked towards the sidewalk, and already towards a few large building in the streets near Tokyo Bay. The city was large and vast, and you could always feel so incredibly small compared to the millions of people in a crowd around you. His arm slid around my shoulder and held my close as we passed a careless passerby. "A convenient reunion between two people of the opposite sex, sitting in a restaurant and mingling, when all the time the guy pictures the rather attractive but stubborn girl naked." He corrected, and looked down at me with a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes and turned, looking forward and noticing he was taking me towards a normal fast-food restaurant- WacDonald's. I smiled, and nodded. "I'll settle for that, I guess." I growled a bit, turning and looking at the hand on my shoulder. I fidgeted a bit, feeling a little awkward in the arms of the monk – but finding it necessary. I would only get lost in a crowd of such people.

He began to lead me closer towards the destination, the entire way his hand not wandering, but actually holding me to his frame – almost protectively. I felt a little weird, and a little uncomfortable… but there was a part of me that felt as if he were different. That something had happened that actually made him respect women, and not treat them as items for his … erm… **pleasure**.

_There's something about this Miroku… He's… different…_

I looked down at the red container filled with steamy-hot french fries; the simple smell causing my mouth to water. Miroku had ordered them for me, even though I refused to eat, and looked down at the light brown tray. I didn't want to seem rude, but I didn't want to seem as if I were accepting a date from him. I looked up at him almost in curiosity and saw him munching on a cheeseburger, causing me to giggle slightly at his eating habits. He was very polite, and tried to be discreet with what he was eating – but it's too sloppily made to do as such. Leaning back against the leather booth, I rested my arms across the table, and stared at him.

Before I knew it, he lifted his head and he was finished with his heart-attack on a bun, and smirked, licking the secret sauce from his lips and leaning back against the booth as well. He looked down at my untouched tray and frowned, but understood. This was a matter of understanding, not a date.

His navy pools lifted to meet my own orbs of chocolate colored confusion, and smiled almost reassuringly. "Well, isn't there something you think we should discuss?" Miroku said kindly, his tone somewhat playful, but in the very same sense serious. He rested his elbow on the table and folded his hand, resting it on the side of his face as he leaned in slightly, closer to where only the two of us would be able to converse.

I smiled, and reached down finally, throwing a golden-brown potato slice into my mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it in my own contemplation. "Hai, I believe so…" I murmured, and leaned in a bit as well, so no one else is here. "H-How do you remember everything? About being a monk?"

"Well," The reincarnation began, and then nodded, "As I said earlier, I'm the more modern version of the monk you know in the feudal age as Miroku." He explained, rather nonchalantly. "My last wish, before I died, was to bring myself to be re-embodied in your time, and prepare you for your journey's end."

I blinked in surprise, remembering exactly what fate, which was his. He was supposed to be consumed into his wind tunnel – I remember. "Why would you want to help me?" I asked him in curiosity, acting a little confused as my eyes fell at his hand rested on the table. It was supposed to be his cursed hand, and yet there was no such mark.

"Kagome-chan, I cannot tell you precisely what happens. As much as I want to, I possibly cannot." He explained, then turned, sliding his hand towards a metal napkin holder, from which he tore out a piece of white paper and laid it down onto the table. He also pulled out a blue ink pen, and began to write on the napkin. "All I can do is prepare you, and get you ready for the end."

"The… end?" I repeated, noticing that I probably sounded like a broken record, or at the least a nuisance of a parrot echoing words. "Miroku-kun… the end of my journey with the jewel… is it close?" I asked him kindly, looking down at the paper that he began jotting down a few words onto.

He said nothing, but looked up sadly from the paper, and began to fold it in several different ways. He nodded, and slid it across the table, then took my hand, and placed the napkin in my palm. In the same gentle motion, he laced my fingers over it, and smiled kindly. He couldn't say anything, I realize… but that was enough.

I looked down at my hand, and put the piece back into my pocket in my book bag, then turned to him again. "W-What about InuYasha! And Shippou-kun? And Sango-chan?" I said frantically – so many thoughts rushing through my mind at once. "What happens to you? What happens to **me?** Do we ever kill Naraku? Does Kikyou-sama ever cast her revenge? Does Sesshoumaru-san ever get hold of the Tetsugia? What about the-"

"Woah, woah!" He said, laughing, looking at me with a smile. He was rather laid back, and somewhat amused with my rush of questions, but shook his head, taking one of his hands and running through his ebony bangs, ruffling it and resting it back onto the table again. "One thing I can do, is offer you one question. And no matter what, I'll answer it honestly, and give you the answer you need." I opened my mouth to speak, but his finger rushed forward and rested on my lips, hushing my words before I had even begun to ask the question. "Think about it first." He assured, then slid his finger slowly from my lips, only to brush across them for a moment, and rest his palm on my cheek, stroking it warmly and protectively.

"You don't want to waste it."

I pulled back, leaving his hand in the air, and slid from the booth, shaking my head. "Excuse me…" I murmured, shaking my head, "This… This is all too much for me to handle." I finally said – my brain pulsing in such horror to what he had just done. I took my bag and threw it over my shoulder, staring at him with a large amount of redness on my cheeks, only to flash a fake smile at him. "I-I… I have to go." I stuttered out, and wondered why he was so kind – gentle… and sweet to me!

_Why… why on Earth had he acted that way? Why on Earth… didn't I stop him?_

I turned and walked out of the restaurant, turning to see several people's face's plastered against the glass. Spies. All of them. they had been watching the date—Err… _convenient reunion between two people of the opposite sex…_ Ayumi and my other friends turned and looked at me, shocked and their eyes showed that they were overflowing with questions. But I took another step out, and just as I did I felt my body pause.

I froze.

Miroku had ran after me, and turned me around. Before I could protest and pull away, he had pulled me into a small embrace, and held me against his chest for a moment. My entire face flushed, and I felt his heart beat against my own for a moment, his hands gently around my waist. I looked over at my friends for a moment, who's eyes widened with excitement. I wanted to curse out loud, knowing that there would be endless rumors about us later on. Gradually, he pulled back and smiled at me, and my graze quickly returned to his own.

"Next time, I'll take you on a **real** first date."

**Author's note: **_Hehehe. Wow. I loved this chapter a lot. ; Next chapter is more along the plot line, and things start to make sense – I promise. I hope you've enjoyed how I capture the characters, and I hope I stayed IN character. Hehe. Anyway, go ahead and review._

_Next chapter: **Ring On The Right Finger**_


	3. Ring on the right finger

**Author's Note: **_Ahah. Well, this is probably one of the saddest chapters, I must admit. Its very important, so don't forget any detail! Glad I have you guys hooked! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter Three**

_Ring On the Right Finger_

"What are you waiting for, onii-chan?" Souta asked me from behind, examining my frozen body as I stood before the entrance at the Bone Eater's Well. He was dressed in his soccer uniform, one of the deep color blue; made out of the vibrant material that made it appear almost as silk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Go away, you pest." I snapped, my tone somewhat in a whisper; but it was definitely clear that I was far from ready to return. I had a few things in my endless-black-hole of a back pack… and yet looking down into the well was almost terrifying. I didn't want to return to Inuyasha… not after such a horrible scene before.

"You and Inuyasha got in a fight, didn't you?" He said with a sly grin, his deep brown eyes narrowing knowingly. His tone was very playful, and almost mocking as he had spoken to his much older sister. He was young, but he could tell when the two had gotten into a quarrel. She normally would return for a day or two just to make him jealous, or worry about her. The odd thing was that the hanyou didn't trace her out this time. Something terrible had happened, indeed.

"You're going to be late to your game." I added, acting as if his accurate accusation hadn't been heard. And to my dismay, he opened his mouth to speak, only to let out a sigh, and walk slowly away. Hearing the footsteps, I felt a smile slide across my lips in the most calming of ways.

Moving over towards the wooden edge of the older well, I crawled over and dangled my legs inside, but rested my elbows on my knees, and my hand against one of my palms. Looking down into the sheer darkness, I grumbled at my sheepish behavior. Knowing that **idiot, **he would have already forgotten about the small fight from earlier. That, or he ran off into the bushes with his half-alive-pot for another midnight conversation.

"What am I so worried about?" I asked myself, almost with a comical kindness masked deep inside the velvet voice. "Nothing's different this time… He'll just have to apologize." I whimpered, narrowing my eyes sadly as I looked towards the bottom of the well; my caramel eyes deepening in color in a sick way of sadness. I didn't know why I always kept running back to him; all he ever saw me as was his previous lover. She was prettier, kinder, and a lot stronger then I would ever be… I could never have matched up to such a goddess. All he would ever see me as… was a more convenient copy. And yet her stupid curse was yet again dominant.

Before I realized, I was floating through the midst of the well; closing my eyes at the sign of the multi-colored barrier. Letting out a sigh, I opened my eyes and looked around for a few seconds; remembering the very first time I had fallen through. That was so very long ago, and I began to wonder what Miroku had told me…

My journey's end… was it soon?

I felt my feet touch the ground, feeling all my weight gather once again. I had made it there soundly, even though the thoughts currently running through my mind were far from at rest. Slowly I began to crawl my way out of the well, grumbling to myself to make a mental note to create some type of ladder. Leisurely, I had made my way to the surface, and folded my legs over the edge of the time-portal after all. Dropping my black-hole of a back pack onto the ground, I smiled and turned around, looking at the fields surrounding the opening.

Not but a few yards away was a pasty white blanket and a dark blue paper umbrella pitched in the ground; along with a peacefully sleeping monk along laying softly along the silk. I smirked to myself and blushed for a moment, realizing of course how awkward this was. He had no idea I had met his reincarnation in my time, and regardless I was terrified to tell him such news. I shouldn't say anything; it would effect surely how the journey ended.

Smirking a bit, I looked around for any sign of another good friend. Sadly, there was nothing. InuYasha had been gone, which wasn't surprising at all. I had a feeling he would be too much of a coward to face me when I returned… that or he had taken my advice and shubbed off with the half-dead, soul-stealing pot. Still, it would have been a lot more comforting, even just for a moment to see the worried glance on his face when I returned. Okay… well… not exactly worried – more along the lines of pissed off. But it was his way of letting me know that he was concerned, and always waiting for me to return back…

…My way of knowing I had been missed…

I knew that Sango wouldn't be here, after all. In our last encounter with the wind demoness Kagura, she had been injured horribly in a nearby town. We had gotten in a battle with the crimson-eyed incarnation when we saw Kohaku in the village, and of course Sango had thrown herself in to try and protect him. Kagura had used her manipulation of wind to cut deeply in her back and shoulders, and the wounds were tore open; soon the blood was flowing down almost with impeccable speed. Luckily the prince of that town offered to take her back to the demon-slayer village, and tend to her wounds. Kirara had gone with her of course. This was a long time ago; for she also had to makes from repairs to her katana and Hirakutsu. It had been at least three or four months, sadly, since her last appearance.

And for the passed few months we gathered many jewel shards – and it was true; were deathly close to getting the shikon no tama completed; all we needed was to slaughter a few more demons, and get our half back from Naraku. It seemed like we were incredibly close, or so it seemed, but I didn't want to think about my time here in the feudal age running out. I love it here.

No matter how much InuYasha and I fight…

Turning my gaze from the woods, I let out a soft sigh and looked down to my bag for a hesitated moment, then forward to the sleeping monk on the grass. Smiling kindly to myself, I took a few steps silently toward him; not wanting to awaken him from his much-needed rest. The passed few weeks he had hardly been able to rest, and he was far from being himself. His mind kept circling Sango – I knew it. Every time he seemed to look at her it was obvious, and yet the two continue to play a game with each other, instead of taking the opportunity into something that could be great. I knew he would need his rest eventually, and to see him like this began to make me worry; was he over working his mind for her? Or was there something else that was wrong that I seemed to be missing? Before I knew it, I was standing on the grass next to him, smiling a bit to myself; almost sadly.

_This is what love can do to you…_

I bent down next to the blanket and sat closer to him, watching him carefully. He was laying on his stomach; his hands folded under his soft-resting head, which was tilted sideways to face me. His face looked so peaceful, and for the first time I really noticed how handsome the monk was; every last feature on his face complimented another. With his eyelids closed so softly, I almost missed the color of those dashing navy eyes that made at times the most playful expressions. He was breathing softly, to the point to where I could hear his struggled breaths, although it was far from snoring.

…_Keep you waiting…_

Sitting now on my knees, I continued to inspect his face; blushing slightly as I watched him so silently there. A part of me wanted to reach out and stroke his face, but the other part of me protested; remembering precisely what Sango-chan would to do me, or at the very least what Miroku would do to me in return. So I just sat there, staring at him so tenderly; sinking this very moment into the very depths of my memory. I didn't know it, but a distant and even deeper look appeared in my eyes; darkening the color with a sense of unlocked emotion.

…_Until there's nothing else left…_

"K-Kagome-chan?" A voice whispered out to me kindly, and it didn't take me to realize that it was Miroku's. He was looking up at me with high concern; his eyes flooded with worry. He lifted his head, and soon tried bringing himself to sit up, but paused.

A teardrop fell on my hand; fresh from the caramel eyes that once watched him. I was unmoving, my hands clenching a bit more on my lap, and soon I lowered my head a bit; tears overflowing as if a waterfall now; not blinking, but simply flowing down their cursed path on my cheek, and before I knew it over my jaw and down my chest as well. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move…

And I didn't know why… but the tears kept flowing…

"Kagome!" Miroku said, more alarmed than anything; lifting his body up to sit across from me, his hand resting on my shoulder. He shook me lightly, trying to peer into my eyes; though I wouldn't allow myself to stare back at him, just down at the gathering teardrops along the top of my hand. "What's wrong? …Are you hurt?"

I shivered lightly, shaking my head and taking my hand towards my cheek, brushing away at the tears as if they had never existed. "N-No…" I whispered out; my voice not allowing itself to grow any louder than such a tone, "I-I'm sorry… I just…"

"It's alright, Kagome…" The lecherous monk whispered back, moving his arms around me to hold me somewhat close, and for a moment I could feel his heart beat against my own; my eyes widening after remembering the reincarnation's embrace. "I know it's rough…"

I pulled back eventually, catching my breath and letting out a soft chuckle at my own stupidity; nodding at him and eventually standing. "Please…" I begged, shaking my head, "Let's not talk about it…"

He nodded, peering up at me for a moment, and stood along with me. Arching his back a bit, he outstretched his arms and yawned, then chuckled, and looked at me sincerely. "Indeed." He replied, and nodded to me kindly.

I began to walk back towards the Well almost absentmindedly, but turned to look at him as he shortly followed after. "Where are InuYasha and Shippou?" I asked him kindly, then turned my head to look forward.

"They went to go get Sango-sama." The robed monk replied, walking beside me and nodding kindly. "They have word that she has gotten better, or so old lady Kaede says." He said with a smile, then turned to look at me as I sat down next to the edge of the well.

"Why didn't she just come back herself?" I asked him, my tone somewhat curious.

"Do you honestly think that InuYasha would wait that long?" Miroku asked, letting out a soft chuckle as he turned his back, looking up into the sky, "We're so close to the end these days, he's too eager even with the sound of good news."

Shuddering slightly at his wording, I turned to look at him, then looked up at the sky as well. "I guess you're right." I said softly, and my eyes widened as I noticed Kirara turning around the wood's corner, showing the group huddled over the giant firry cat.

"Seems they've returned…" The monk said with a smile, his eyes peering up at the demon slayer with the slightest sparkle, his tone truly happy for the first time I had heard in a while.

And that's when I noticed… I saw InuYasha, along with Shippou and Sango… but there was a fourth party sitting behind the demon slayer. My eyes narrowed, and suddenly I realized who it was precisely. It was the monk from the town she had gotten attacked in, and apparently he wanted to watch her return home.

Soon they were unloaded from the giant cat demon, and Sango had turned from the prince to turn and look at Miroku almost sadly; or in a sense of kindness. I ran over and hugged her tight, smiling and giggling like mad. The embrace lasted a long while, and eventually she pulled away laughing.

"Kagome-chan! How are you?" The taijia asked ever so sweetly, a truly happy smile encased on her pale lips. Her light brown eyes were glowing with a sense of bliss, and she couldn't stop smiling at all.

"I'm alright." I said, nodding to her with the largest of smiles. "But, wow… you seem different…" I confessed, tilting my head to the side a bit as I inspected her.

"I agree." Miroku said with a smile, looking at her with a lost, and badly hidden mask of love. "There's an incredible radiance about you today." The monk said softly.

"Well… I-"

"Kagome-onii-chan!" Shippou called, poking his head out of my backpack with a giddy smile. "What's this for?"

I turned around and saw him messing with the napkin that Miroku had given to my in my time, and immediately snatched it into my hand. "I-It's nothing!" I said, looking down at it. Written in thick blue letters, were three lines.

**555-8802**

**Sapphire**

**Black Ribbon**

Raising a brow, I shook my head and folded it into my pocket yet again, and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan… what was it you were saying?"

The Prince walked towards Sango and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. There was no protest from Sango to this, and Miroku's eyes as well as my own flew open in shock. Sango hated being handled like that, and everyone knew it. He was very handsome, though – dark brown hair that was long and stringy, almost down to his knees. He was dressed in a royal blue yukata and black hakama pants almost like a miko-style, and had bright green eyes the color of emeralds. A smile peered across his lips, and he turned and placed a gentle kiss onto the demon-slayer's cheek.

"Sango-dono and I… are getting married."

"That's great!" I screamed aloud, clapping my hands together in a giggle. "I'm so incredibly happy for you!" I said to the demon slayer, incredibly giddy for once. I looked over at InuYasha, who was looking at me with an emotionless expression; his eyes peering at me almost angrily, then back at Sango and her lover.

I felt my heart sink suddenly.

I turned my head quickly over at Miroku, my eyes widening in sheer shock. He was looking back at the scene with a horrified and extremely pained expression. His hand that was grasping at his golden staff was trembling, and his navy eyes reflected nothing more but sheer and utter pain; of a irreplaceable loss. He looked as if he had pretty much lost his heart at that very second; like all time had frozen and before him replayed the utmost worse possible thing before his very eyes. Almost like a wounded animal, he shook his head in disbelief; his pupils almost not visible as he took a step back hesitantly.

…_To wait for…_

Sango smiled and looked at me after nuzzling the prince, and took a step forward, outstretching her hand to rest it into my palm. I looked away from Miroku and down at her hand, inspecting the ring as it were. It was a silver band, and lined with it …

…In the very center…

…Was a tear-drop shaped Sapphire…

**Author's Note: **_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Told you it was sad! XD Anyway, the next chapter is my personal favorite! I'll update soon! _

_Next chapter: **Out in the pouring rain**_


	4. Out in the pouring rain

**Author's Note: **_Oh. My. God. Prepare to faint. Yes, this just happened. Its an update! XD; I'm terribly sorry for such a gigantic gap with the writing; I started school again and things have been hectic. But I realized, thanks to a great friend of mine, I haven't updated in such a long time. So, all my crazy addicted fans, thank Mack. 3 _

_Allllright! Finally, a bit of sweet romance in this chapter. Just a bit of bonding between Rakuen and Kagome – and a little humor as well. I like this chapter, but my personal favorite is coming next; probably the funniest chapter in the entire series. But, I finally realized how many chapters there will be – I sliced them down into an outline. 14. Yup. So, we still have ten more to go! XD_

_I'm also amazed I got so many reviews – I'm loving the support. The more reviews, the faster I'll update; it's the way I've always been. _

_And for those out there that HAVEN'T caught that this is a RakuenxKagome story, will see it now, and in the next two chapters after this. XD This is one of the most important steps in the story, so pay attention_

_Enjoy, and happy reviews._

**Chapter Four **

_Out In The Pouring Rain_

Why is it whenever you need something badly, that you can't have it at all? And when you don't need it as badly, it always appears? It's something I had wandered for quite the longest time, and for as long as I had known this, I hadn't found one simple answer for it yet. Is that all life is? A disappointment? Or an opportunity that's passing by?

I was sure, by now, my room looked like a category five hurricane had struck it. Things were flying everywhere; my eyes darting across the room, tearing bit by bit at every last thing I had seen. Pillows were torn open; feathers danced around the room. Books were tossed across the room and blown open by three pink tank tops stuck in my ceiling fan; my bed frame nearly broken in half, along with the mound of hidden things below it that might as well have a portal of its own. How else would it appear there?

And still, I hadn't found it.

Cursing aloud, I turned and ran towards my desk, peering out and throwing open the wooden oak drawers, sliding my hands through each stack of papers, tearing them out and throwing the wood over my shoulder in a rush of need, then went to the next… and the one after that… and the one after that.

Sighing, I fell to my knees and shuddered, looking up at my open window and peered sadly out at the sunset kissing the horizon. Shaking my head, I lowered it and brought my hands to cover my eyes; sobbing and before I knew it tears had came. The one time I actually needed it; the one time I actually WANTED it… it goes missing.

"Kagome-oni---" Souta began, but as he opened the door realized the horrid mess, and his dark brown eyes widened. He gulped, and soon he met my eyes and moved the door a little more closed; hiding behind it as if to protect himself. "Is it safe?" He said almost shakily.

"What do you want?" I cried out, using the back of my left hand to wipe away the tears, though still tasted every last drop upon my lips – the salty sea gathering at each breath.

"I-I thought I heard something explode in your room… so I wanted to know… what you were looking for?" My younger brother asked; his eyes peering around the wooden frame to see the destroyed bookshelf, and pillows.

"The phone." I said simply, but looked up at him. "I need… to find… the phone." I murmured, and stood up warily, brushing off a few feathers from my white and green shirt, letting out a sigh. "And the one time I need it… it dissapea-"

The door slammed, and when I looked over my shoulder at the door, he was gone. The only thing I heard was footsteps running away, and almost falling down the steps. Tilting my head to the side, I looked down before the door, and saw my black-plastic teasure. Running over it, I dove and took it into my hands, letting out a sigh and scanned over the numbers. With my other hand, which was now trembling in fear, it opened to reveal a black-ink number that I had written down before I left everything behind. Looking carefully at my hand, then the numbers on the phone, I soon pressed out the needed didgets.

_555-8802…_

**Riiiinnnggg….. Riiiiiiiiingggg…. Riiiii-**

"Moshi Moshi?" A male voice answered.

"Uh- Yes! Hello… I was wondering if I could talk to Miroku-san?"

There was a pause, and a chuckle. "You must be Kagome-chan…."

I looked at the phone oddly, but nodded. "H-Hai…"

"Rakuen is not home… he had a soccor game after school today. He should be home any minute." His father said kindly, and nodded. "Can I leave him a messeage for you?"

"Uhm… N-No…" I said, then quickly corrected myself, "Yes! Yes there is… I need you to tell him to call me, and that it's an emergency."

There was an urgent pause, but eventually he answered back. "I'll make sure to do that, Kagome."

"Arigatou…" I murmured, and shuddered lightly; glad I would soon have contact with him.

"Take care."

"You too."

Hanging up the phone quickly, I rested it down and smiled almost reassuringly to myself; resting my back against my bedroom door while sitting down on the ground. Bending my knees in the air, I looked at the phone and slid it to the side. Catching a shuddered breath, I looked up and soon around, letting out a chuckle. The only thing that survived, was Mr. Simion. Reaching out a few feet to the left, I grasped the small black monkey plush and brought it into my arms. Bringing my knees to my chest, I smiled and poked at the center of his stomach; from which there were small numbers. The worn gorilla chuckled almost comicly and began to speak.

"Hello, fella! Can you find…. Number one?"

I smiled, and hugged him close, letting a few teardrops fall against what would be the fur of the animal. Letting it continue to talk, I walked over to my bed and rested it down onto the remains of a white silk pillow, and sat on the edge of my bed. Moving my glance around my room, my eyes began to widen as I noticed each detail.

My room… was destroyed.

"Well… I guess it isn't going to clean itself…"

Smiling, I rested the final pillow onto my bed; and nodded. Pulling back the needles and thread, I moved the small sewing kit under my bed with my ankle and nodded in approval. Things were better, fixed, and clean. Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned and looked out my window, noticing it was now beginning to get dark, and rain was beginning to fall. Narrowing my eyes almost sadly, I thought of Miroku, and wondered how soon he would be home. I needed to talk to him – wanted to tell him that I had saw my first sign, and that things were closer to being finished than I had thought.

Because, even though I didn't really want to say it… I was terrified. It feels as if it were just the beginning. I don't want it to end yet. I care for everyone so much; I just don't want to leave them so soon. I mean, what will InuYasha do with the jewel? Will Naraku die? Does Sango _really _marry the prince? Shippou; will I ever see him gain at least a foot taller…?

And Miroku… will he ever get a girl to bare him a son?

I was beginning to worry; beginning to watch each drop of rain fall with its own solemn radiance. It was terrifying, but beautiful in a sense. An Angel's tears crying from Heaven; that's what my mother had always described rain as. "And you're never to pass an opportunity to watch the rain fall… Because with it, goes all of your pain…" I murmured, finishing her old saying, and smiled. Standing softly from the edge of my bed, I walked over to the windowsill and sat down, peering out and feeling several drops land on my cheek, only to roll down and pause at my jaw. Closing my eyes softly, I shook my head with a silent sigh.

_InuYasha… will you ever see me more… than a reincarnation?_

My contemplation was broken suddenly as I heard the rush of running up the stairs, and held my breath. I thought maybe it was Souta coming up to make sure I hadn't killed myself in what used to be the mass of destruction that was my room. But as soon as my door flew open, I knew who it was. Whirling my head around, I saw him there.

Terrified.

He was drenched in rainwater; his hair stuck to his forehead with the thick smell of an angel's tears, along with sweat from his most recent workout. His navy eyes reflected nothing more but worry, concern, and sheer pain; his clothes dripping with the same cascadence. His pale skin glistening before me, as if glossened in a sense of sadness, or maybe even a macabre depression.

Tearing away from the window, I rushed toward him and threw myself into his arms; causing us both to fall. He fell backwards, and I fell upon him; my arms wraped around his waist and my face in his chest; smelling the deep scent I knew as the letcherous monk's all along. He froze for a moment, I could feel his body tensing as we fell in the doorway; our upper bodies in the hall, and our lower in my room. Burrying my face even more so to hear his heartbeat; I felt myself get drenched in the tears that I once watched fall from the sky.

"W-What are you doing here?" I sobbed, crying freely against him; grasping tightly at the black silk top of his soccor uniform.

"My father… told me that you called…" He said sadly, his arms folding around my frame to hold me against him; stroking gently at the small in my back. "You said there was an emergency… I thought something bad had happened… I thought you could have been hurt…" He murmured, and then his grip tightened, "So I ran. I ran from the field as soon as my father called me, and made it here."

"B-But the field… it's miles from here!" I said almost in shock, lifting my head to look at him sadly. "You did all that for me… running in the midst of a game… miles in the rain just to get here? To make sure that I was alright?"

He smiled, and moved one hand to my cheek again, stroking away at the tears that now stained my cheeks. "I did." He said, his tone soft and gentle; leaning in and arching his body upward a bit, where I felt his hair brush against my cheek, and his head against my shoulder. "And you know what?" He whispered, and moved me slightly closer to him, "It was all worth it… to see that you were alright."

I blushed deeply, and froze for a moment. I was amazed this time, I was truly in shock for how much he had cared for me. InuYasha… he… he never did something like this for me – not this big. Miroku… did he really… did he really care about me this much?

And slowly, I pulled back nervously and continued to cry; fear suddenly striking me. "Miroku…I-I… I saw… I saw it…" I murmured, shaking my head as we both lay there, drenched in tears and the rain. "I saw the Prince… S-Sango… Sango's marrying him… I saw the sapphire!" I said, almost screaming it aloud, my knuckles going completely white now from the grip I had on his uniform. "It's going to end, Miroku!!! My journey… it's so close to being over… I only have one sign left!"

"K-Kagome-chan…" He said softly, and rubbed my back gently to try and calm me, looking deep inside of my eyes with his own sincere, navy crystals. "That's what this is all about…" He said softly, "You were worried… that it was close to being over…" He nodded, and shook his head. "It's alright, Kagome… it's alright…" He assured, moving his hands from around my waist. "I know its scary, but I'm here… I'm here…"

"Ahem!!"

I peered over Miroku's shoulder to see my Grampa standing on the stairs, looking down at the two of us as if we were sick, and almost twisted. Of course; all he saw was our upper bodies – for that's all that was visible to him at the moment. Scrambling off of his body, I stood up quickly in unison to the monk's replica, and smiled.

"I take it he'll be staying for dinner…" The older man said, rolling his eyes and turning as he began to walk down the stairs, letting out a sigh. "Kids these days…" He grumbled, and eventually walked away, and into the living room.

Silence.

"Boy, that wasn't awkward at all." Miroku said with added sarcasm, and an added chuckle; walking passed me in the doorway to meet into my room; sliding his pale fingers through his hair; wringing out the water from his hair, only to let it fall onto his shoulders.

I blinked in surprise as he walked passed me, and slowly I walked inside my room as well, following his footsteps slowly, and closed my wooden door behind me. I rested my back against it and shuddered, the image of Sango's ring continuing to implant itself into my thoughts. I moved my arms slowly around myself, hugging my body tightly; feeling several beads of water slide down my arms and chest from hugging the monk so tightly. Looking down, I avoided eye contact with him and closed my eyes, the tears beginning to slow now.

My eyes snapped open to the feel of his hand on my jae, slowly rising it to meet his eyes with my own; mere inches away from my face. He was leaning in closer towards me, and like lightening I felt my cheeks burn with an unspeakable fire; growing darker and darker with each millisecond that began to pass. With the stroke like a feather, his hand slid down from my jaw and down my neck, before resting ever so lightly onto my shoulder. He kept pulling closer and closer, and the moment seemed to deag out so incredibly long; and the entire time my eyes were on his lips. Those soft, pale, incredibly beautif-

_What am I THINKING?!_

Shivering lightly, I closed my eyes quickly and swallowed hard, though never once pulled away. He was going to kiss me, I knew it. Here I was, in the midst of depression and suffer; I should have known that the monk would run three and a half miles just for a chance to jump in bed with m-

**Plunk.**

_E-Eh?_

Opening my eyes slowly, almost in fear, I saw him there before me; his lips unpuckered, and the expression washed away from his face. His forehead was rested on mine now, and his eyes were closed. Slowly, his arms slid around me, and he took me off of the door and brought me slowly back into the center of the room, gliding me across the floor like I was on cloud nine. The entire time I stared at his face, so innocent and forlorn…

He continued to keep his gentle grasp upon me, but as we stopped in the middle of the room, there was a few seconds where I could feel his breath caress my cheek, soft and warm like the beat of his heart that I so easily remembered. The monk wasn't rushed, he wasn't trying for anything other than to calm my senses, to try and bring me back into my own time; not what happened in Sengoku Judai. Bodylanguage was sending signs to me that I never thought I could interpret in ten thousand years, but there I was. Understanding exactly what he wanted, and exactly why he was doing what he was.

I smiled gently, and hesitated at first, but raised my hands up and around his neck, keeping a respectable distance, but was still close enough to have his forehead on my own. Blushing slightly, I closed my eyes and stood there with him…

Then the sweetest thing happened.

"Kagome-dono?" He mused, his voice sounding so distant, like he was whispering in a dream. I could tell his eyes were closed still, I didn't even need to look.

I smiled wider, and pushed his forehead slightly with my own, acknowledging his words with my own bodylanguage.

"…Dance with me."

I didn't say anything in return; I hardly could. I felt my mouth turn dry and even if I opened my mouth to speak, no words would have came out. My heart skipped a beat for a moment, and under my feet the Earth disappeared; and everything else was gone for a moment. There was nothing in the air but the sound of the angel's tears, and his soft, wet scent. It was the simple most memorable moment of my lifetime; of _this _lifetime. Before I knew it, we began to sway softly back and forth, and gradually picked up to the tempo of the rain into a slow-dance.

_So this is what it's like… _

My arms slowly pulled him closer to me; begging to be calmed in such a cheritable moment. I don't know why, but I wanted him to hold me, to calm me; to know that there was always someone there. My entire life I never had someone like this, to hold me like this, treat me like this… care for me like this… I just wanted him there, holding me; I wanted anyone.

…_A serenade without words…_

He reacted to this seconds later, as if he were reading my mind clear from its fresh thoughts. Reluctantly, he pulled his forehead from my own and turned it to the side, his hair brushing against my cheek before resting his head by my own; not exactly resting on my shoulder; but merely hovering there, his lips near my ear. He breathed against it for a moment, but opened his mouth only to sing soft lyrics into it, calming me.

…_A waltz without music…_

"There's something about you now, that I can't quite figure out…" He sang softly, and I could feel his lips perking into a smile. "Everything she does is beautiful… Everything she does is right…" We continued to sway off key to the song, and it was nice to know that we both were horrible dancers. I had never slow danced even once in my life; never been asked, and never had the courage to ask anyone.

I recognized the song. You and me, by Lifehouse. It came on the radio last week, and I always had adored it. It was an American song, but I thought it was one of the sweetest, and most confusing songs of all time. I blushed deeply, but sang in unison with him. "'Cause there's you and me, and all of the people with nothing do to, and nothing to loose…" I whispered softly, and could feel his smile widening as I began to sing shyly aside him, "And there's you and me, and all of the people…" I blushed deeply; my entire body froze as I felt his next move.

…_A moment like a fairytale._

He continued to dance gradually along with me, and slid his lips from my ear, and leisurely down to my jaw, before placing a warm, sweet, and gentle kiss onto my neck. I nearly shivered at the feel; like my entire body was just shot with an unknown blaze; everything stopped and no air entered my lungs. The soft, pale lips left my neck, and he rested his head onto my shoulder softly, before singing the last line of our song.

"And I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes off of you."

**Author's Note: **_I'm pretty sure I rather gained, or lost a lot of fans because of this chapter. XD Review, I command you! Oh, and the next chapter is my personal favorite, and I'll make SURE to update soon. Hoped you liked it!_

_**Next chapter: **Counting to Number One _


	5. Counting to Number One

**Author's Note: **_I know it's been a while. But no joke – you can thank the last person to review this story. She got me an extra kick start to get this story up and running. Now that I'm on break for a while, I have some extra time to write and update as much as I can. I plan on updating about twice a week now, maybe three times. Regardless, we'll be in towards the end of this story by February at the latest. ANYWAY… This is one LOOONNNG chapter. The longest one yet. But, as I've bragged about in my other notes, it's by far one of my favorites. A lot of humor, and a lot of drama. Please, PLEASE Review! Feedback and Fans is what keeps me going! Enjoy._

**Chapter Five**

Counting to Number One

"Ooooh! Onii-san has a boooyyyfriennnddd!!" A voice echoed in a high-pitched screech; causing a chain reaction of silence. Even though I had heard ten thousand demons voices scream the bloodiest and most horrifying of sentences, I never thought I would hear a more disturbing and twisted statement… coming out of Souta's mouth. Souta was my demon. My blood-related- short-attention-spanned-annoying-as-Hell demon.

_And just like all fairytales… they have an ending._

"Excuse me…" I murmured softly, pulling back from Miroku softly but quickly; turning to the crack in the door from which revealed to small brown eyes as beady as round, shiny marbles. Quickly they lit up in fear as my hand reached over to my bed, from which I grabbed a pink pillow, wrapped with white lace. His most tormented enemy. Glaring daggers as sharp as the claws on the hanyou, I moved slowly and closely to my prey, before swinging the door open so quickly that it could have tore off the hinges. "You little brat! I'll kill you for this!!" I screamed, my voice cracking and greeting a higher pitch; meeting nearly a scream.

"W-W-W-Wait!" Souta begged, flinching in fear as he stood – caught dead in his tracks. "I wasn't spying!!" He confessed, closing his eyes and backing away slowly as I met him out of the doorway. "Mom sent me!!"

"Liar!!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing as I shifted nearly all my strength into my right hand, whirling it around at my desired target.

The demon, of course.

And of course, like the massive and broad hero he is, Miroku grabbed my wrist and pulled it back gently; his warm skin heating my cool skin almost instantly. I dropped the deadly weapon on contact and sighed in defeat, closing my eyes as my arms went limp to my sides. It seemed I was only the sidekick in this matter yet again. From over my shoulder, a chin peered around the doorway and the gorgeous eyes that melted the hearts of the cheerleading squad met onto the eyes of…

…My mother?!

That little brat. He scurried off too quickly for me to remember.

All I knew was when I opened my eyes, My mom was staring back at me, and looking at my limp pathetic self leaning against the doorway. Blinking in surprise, the woman looked back over to Miroku, and her eyes lit up in horror. "Kagome Higurashi!" She hissed, her name almost as if it were dripping with disappointment. Her eyes shot a look of sympathy, and maybe even hurt. "There is a BOY in your ROOM!"

It was like the domino effect. My pupils shot down to the size of a needle's eye, and over my shoulder I could feel the chills run down Miroku's spine. We were caught. Red-handed. So, why should I lie? "Y-Yeah… I'm sorry." I muttered almost inaudibly under my breath.

"You should be!" She said rather emphatically, rushing passed me and to Miroku's side faster than a speeding bullet before grabbing his pale hands and rubbing them softly. "The poor soul! He's soaked, and as cold as ice!" Her voice was filled with shock and sheer concern.

"Oh, really Miss… It's no bother…" Miroku said rather suavely, smirking faintly at her reaction. He was enjoying this far too much; I could tell. The ex-monk kindly slid his hands out from her grasp and looked up at her warmly. "And you're… Kagome's sister, correct?"

_Oh Brother._

"Oh, Dear boy!" She replied in a nervous chuckle, raising her hands to cover her cheeks for a moment. Before I knew it, she was elbowing me in the side as a sign to turn around and face her. She met eyes with me and smiled kindly, and I could see a faint shade of red on her cheeks. "Kagome, Why don't you invite this kind boy to dinner tonight? We have plenty."

"Mom, I'm not sur-"

"Great!" She replied quickly, interrupting me just in time to turn her attention to Miroku with another smile. "You need to get warmed up. Those clothes are soaked!" Her motherly instincts assured. "You can use Kagome's bathroom. You go right through that door right there." She pointed to a door in the corner of my room, which was very, very private. I was the only one who ever used that bathroom. Me. Myself. And I.

"I thank you kindly for such a gesture." He said, moving his hand slowly from his side, and back up to his hair, from which he began to wring out the wet black locks, freeing them of their weight of the rain which only uselessly fell to his shoulder. "I'm sure the dinner will be delicious."

In a flash my mother had appeared and gone. Rushed back down the stairs to slave over a hot open stove, which she somehow was enthusiastic about. I cant honestly remember the last time I saw her excited about dinner. This is getting weird. With my back still to him, it turned slowly around to eye Miroku, who was shooting a seemingly innocent smile back at me. His eyes were sparkling as if he were an unknowing, ignorant child; his smile as playful as a kindergartener in the sandbox.

Raising a brow at his clearly fake innocence, I sharpened my glance into a death glare, and watched him carefully as he eyed over my body slowly. "You're a freak." I said simply, my tone short and very bitter.

"W-What?" Miroku said, his eyebrows shooting up as if he was actually shocked that I had insulted him. A smile spread across his face very slowly before he crossed his arms hesitantly, only to raise a hand to ruffle his own hair. "I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"YOU HIT ON MY MOM!" I snapped, wiping that cute, innocent, sexy smile right off his face.

"Hey, if a man has the charm and the looks," He began, moving towards the white wooden door that my mother had pointed to earlier. His hand went to the knob and he stopped it from opening just to turn and rest his shoulder against the door, looking at me with a playful smirk. "why not use it to get what he wants?"

"You need help. Really." I said, shaking my head in shame before resting my shoulder back onto the door frame. My arms were crossed now and I didn't know why, but I was smiling wide and looking back at him almost… flirtatiously. What was wrong with me?!

"No." Miroku said in a heavy sigh, looking down over my form slowly again before chuckling at my mocking attitude. Pulling from the door and standing straight now, he moved his hands down to the end of his shirt, and pulled it up and over his head in a slow and teasing manner. " I need to get naked and shower in your bathroom." The tone was so much of a tease; soft and playful.

He had the body of a God. His upper body was crafted almost perfectly to my last memory of him being without a shirt; so much strength and beauty. Small scars were on his collar bones, and a larger one spreading over his left shoulder. Rainwater was dripping slowly down his chest; accenting the beautiful tan skin in a heavenly mannerism. Realizing of course that my eyes had wandered, I didn't move them, but simply closed my eyes, blushing deeply. "…"

"Having a good time imagining it?" The letch said in a mocking smile, stretching slightly before turning to the door yet again, ignoring my glance after taking the hint that I was embarrassed.

"Yeah." I said in a soft, seductive tone after opening my eyes to see that he had gone. He was inside of the bathroom now, exposing the bright pink walls and flower and butterfly theme my mom picked out even before I was five. Smirking, I kept the same tone and remained in the same location. I could hear him rustling around, although the door was still wide open. " Even better time imagining what I'm going to do to you afterwards."

He let out a small laugh. He knew very well that I was full with sarcasm. Damn him and his perfect ability to read me like an open book. He was still in the bathroom now, although stopped entirely from moving around and I could hear his feet squeak from turning around on the tile floor. Before I knew it, a pair of soccer shorts flew out from the bathroom door, and landed two feet away from me. "…Excuse me?" He said, his tone in a knowing sense of flirtation.

"So, tell me…" I murmured, sighing before bending down and picking up the shorts, and then over towards the bed to pick up the shirt. My back was to the bathroom door still, as I began to plot my revenge. Maybe I would wash them while he was in the shower, or maybe I was thinking about hiding them until he had to run around the shrine naked, looking for new clothes. "Do you prefer a slow and painful death, or a quick and painless one?"

"Quick and painless." He said nonchalantly, tossing out a pair of dark blue boxers that flew over me; inches before my hand.

I grasped at it and added it to my pile, and let out a sigh. I got off of my knees now and stood entirely, folding my arms and keeping my back to the bathroom door until I had heard the bathroom door squeak shut. I refused to turn at all; I didn't want to see anything that would make my eyes bleed. "Slow and painful it is."

"Don't worry. It's not like I plan on going through your room afterwards or anything." He assured, acting as if that were true. What did he think I was? Stupid?

Smirking, I stood up from the pile of clothes at last, and moved my way over towards my dresser; turning a knob and slightly pulling out the drawer. This was I would be able to notice if he had gone through any of my things. After all, every man knows that the panties were kept in the first drawer. Unlucky him. Mine were hidden in the closet. "Touch anything, and I'll torture you."

"How? From your off-beat dance steps?"

"That was cruel."

"Cruel is a man bathing in a pink bathroom."

"…"

"If you want to watch, go ahead. I have no problem with it. Just don't get too excited, or else I might have to-"

**Slam.**

"Stupid, arrogant, idiot men!" I grumbled, grasping the clothes tightly in my arms before stomping angrily down the stairs. Heaving out an exasperated, almost tainted sigh, I made my way across the living room, where I met the eye of Grandpa. He was on the phone with someone, trying to sell off a few fake ofudas that have 'been passed down from three Higurashi generations'.

"Not the best of examples, huh?" I heard a voice say, and when I turned around I noticed Mom leaning against the kitchen wall opening from the living room. She was smiling at me, and noticed the severe blushing on my face from the earlier conversation with the former monk. "Here, come in the kitchen and set the table." She said, then swiftly took the clothes from my hands and began her way to the laundry room. "I'll have these dried."

Shrugging, I stepped into the kitchen and in the corner of the emerald kitchen counter was a brown paper grocery bag. I already knew what was inside of it; I could see the top of the precious red box peering over the top of the other vegetables. Running towards it, I pulled the not one, but three boxes from the bag and smiled wide. "Ichigo Pocky!" I yelped, turning around to meet eyes with my mother in the other room. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't eat it all at once." She assured, starting the dryer after closing the white door and brushing herself off. Lifting her eyes, she smiled at me. "In fact, why don't you share some with that friend of yours? He doesn't seem to be from here."

_You have no idea…_

"Oh… He's not." I said in a chuckle, pulling a load of plates out of the cabinets and onwards, stacked atop of my folding arms. I maneuvered my way around her and towards the well-crafted wooden table and began to set the china onto their normal spots – with one extra setting added of course.

"Where is he from?" She asked, turning and sitting down in a chair, watching me at work and admiring the skill I added into folding the napkins into an ornate manner. She chuckled, folding her arms, only to raise one and stroke her chin. Was she… noticing something else?

"America, I think." I said, bending my knees slightly to reach eye level with the table, making sure they weren't off center or at the very least unleveled. Afterwards, I turned around to return for a second round. Glasses and silverware.

"You think?" She said just as I walked passed her again. "Shouldn't you know more about him?"

"Not really." I said with a low growl hidden in my tone, placing the forks and knives well in their place; along with a spoon on the other side. Making sure the glasses were placed in the top right hand corner, where they wouldn't be tipped over or out of unison to the flow of the setting. "He's just some stupid boy from school-"

"-That ran all the way from the field in the rain to make sure you were alright." She said, smirking wider, "And just a stupid boy that you happen to have over for dinner tonight, and you over-exert yourself to make the table look like some type of elegant restaurant."

"W-What?" I said, turning around with a deep shade of red flushing towards the surface of my face, "H-How do you know he did that?"

"Mothers know everything." She assured, and laughed a little at my reaction. "Kagome…He seems like a decent boy." my mother said kindly, standing and turning her way over towards the laundry room. Her voice began to fade as I heard the echo of the small walls, nevertheless the buzz of the dryer ending. She must have done a speed dry cycle. "Give him a chance."

Silence.

_Give him a chance? Why should I give him a chance?_

**And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

"…Yeah." I whispered, then snapped from the silence break, and back into a painful reality. Looking out before me, I saw the clothes handed to me; perfectly folded and warm. I smiled, and looked up at her with a kind smile. Taking the clothes in hand, I nodded and turned from the kitchen, and before I even realized that time was ticking, I was halfway up the stairs again. "He's not that bad…"

Holding my breath and clenching my eyes closed, I looked down at the door and smiled faintly, letting out a small sigh just as I finally grasped it. It wasn't that bad, its not like he was going to be finished by now. Gaining my vision back leisurely, I slowly began to turn the knob and opened the door, turning around to close it back. Immediately I was greeted by the caress of steam around my ankles. That brat. He used all my hot water.

I smirked and turned around, just in time to see him sitting there at the edge of my bed, his waist wrapped with a very… very small white towel. My eyes shot open and glazed over him, catching every last bit of detail – my body nearly freezing without emotion as I took in the moment. Blushing insanely, I breathed in the combination of his extreme scent, along with the mixture of soaps and oils from the bathroom. It sent a chill down my spine; his perfect body only a foot away from me.

I thought I could have dropped dead. A God. An Angel. A… A…

"Can I help you?" the monk said, raising a curious brow, his eyes painting over my mannequin like form that was entirely frozen in horror. he seemed to be enjoying it; I could see the color of his eyes deepening and focusing on the very sweat that began to drip down my jaw.

"C-Clothes!" I said without thinking, throwing my arms out to him; showing his uniform pile folded into my hands. "T-Take them!"

Closing his eyes in a soft groan, he moved one of his hands towards his neck; massaging his muscles slowly. "I'm proud, Kagome." He said in a shudder, shivering slightly. "You're starting to speak in two word sentences around men."

"W-What do you expect?" I said, glaring him daggers when I finally regained my composure, turning my head and looking away from him; refusing to let my eyes suffer from such a pitiful structure.

"Wow! Four this time!" He said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together twice as if this was some type of award ceremony.

"You're in a HAND TOWEL!" I snapped, crossing my arms and ruining the perfect folds my mother tried so hard to perfect.

"Oh darn." He said, looking down at the hardly-a-loin-cloth towel covering his waist in pity; as if he were faking an injury. "And I was starting to hope that the towel was smaller, and I was getting bigg-"

"Just take your clothes!" I snapped, throwing them to the middle of the room in anger, turning towards the door; and turning my back towards him. Letting out a heavy sigh, I turned the door and opened it only to hear the high-pitched screech of Souta's babbling on and on downstairs.

"InuYasha!!" Souta cooed, "What brings you here!!?"

"I-I just want to see Kagome." The half demon said nervously, and I watched in horror from upstairs as he plucked my brotherly leech from his arm. "Do you know where she is?"

"In her room." My mother said with a smile, "With a friend."

_Traitor._

Turning around, I opened the door and flew myself inside, shutting and locking the door quickly. My eyes met Miroku, then to the window, then to the bed, then to the bathroom. What am I going to do?!

"Back so soon?"

"Get in the closet."

"So, you changed your mind?"

"InuYasha is here! Hide in the closet NOW!"

"Oh? The mutt? He doesn't know about me?"

"We haven't the time!! Get in the closet!!!" I said, pulling him up and off the bed, tearing a demonic-speed path towards the small closet, opened the door and threw him inside. "Stay absolutely silent! Don't make any noise at all, he can hear you!"

"What am I to do to stay entertained?" He pouted.

My blood was boiling. I had to throw something at him. Picking up the closest thing to me, which happened to be Mr. Simion, my stuffed gorilla. Throwing it at his head, he caught it comically in time and I slammed the door in his face. Turning around, I ran over and opened the window, trying to get as much scent out of the room as humanely possible. Closing the bathroom door at the sound of the knock on the door, I stopped in my tracks and shuddered.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said, rattling the knob on the door anxiously. "Open the damn door!" the half demon said hastily, "It's me!"

Letting out a shivering sigh, I unlocked the door and walked calmly over to my bed, sitting down at the edge of it. After the click of the door unlocking, I heard a hesitation, as if he were waiting for me to open the door. After a few seconds afterwards, he tried opening it himself and succeeded, peeking into the room to see me there, looking down at my hands almost sadly. The door closed almost silently, and it told me exactly why he was here.

He was regretting. He was sorry. He wanted me to go back with him.

I didn't have to lift my eyes, I didn't have to look at him. I already know what he would look like. A dog that had been kicked in the chest eight times with a steel-toed boot. I couldn't look into his eyes like that; I couldn't once give him a chance to let me melt back into his arms and willingly go back to fighting demons and collecting shards. I saved his life too many times; I saved him from becoming a full demon… and after all that, he goes back to his dead girlfriend. Why should I give in?

"InuYasha… I…" I began, my tone firm as my eyes searched over my palms.

"What is that HORRID smell?" He said, holding his nose and breathing from his mouth, although gagging painfully at each breath of air he brought in. Silver dog ears twitched at the top of his head and folded down slightly, as if he was afraid. "It smells like… like that monk coated with perfume…"

"W-W-What?" I said, lifting my head to see him not near the door, but in my bathroom, looking through my shower. "T-That's insane!"

"This box has been used very recently…" he inspected, looking around and then met eyes with me, seeing that I was still very dry. "…Wait, didn't your mom say that you had a friend over?" He said, then suddenly he looked very suspicious.

"She left." I said quickly.

_Nice cover, Kagome. Nice._

"Weird, I didn't see her leave." He said, stepping closer to me, and bending down to meet eyes with me again; glaring conspicuously at me.

"She went out the window."

_Beautiful…_

"The window?" He said, tilting his head to the side, then he saw that the window was actually open and smiled.

"Yeah, other people use them besides you, you know." I said, then pulled back from him and rested my back against the wall, resting my hands into my lap as I looked over towards the closet. "So, is that all you came here for? To make fun of the perfumes I have?"

"N-No…" He said simply, and folded his arms, tapping one of his claws nervously along his forearm. I could tell he was shaking and terrified; his sleeves from his yukata were quivering and his pupils were almost invisible. "I wanted to know why you haven't been home lately."

"I am home." I stated coldly, looking up at him with another icey dagger. I could feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest; as if there was a gigantic knot in my throat and my actions and words had been chosen by some other side of me. I wanted half to throw myself into his arms and find out why he did it, why he had hurt me so badly. I wanted to forgive him, to forget what happened, and just sit with him in the moonlight again. But this other side of me, this other side wanted him to suffer just as I did. To see him get hurt, to see him injured, to see a weight on his heart like I had before. I wanted… I wanted to lie to him.

"_Hello, fella! Can you find…. Number one?"_

A small snicker came from the closet, then was completely silenced by the fact he had been discovered. Suddenly it wasn't funny at all. The half demon's eyes turned directly onto the door of the closet, and he rushed toward it quickly, but not quickly enough. I threw myself before it, and guarded it like my life was on the line.

Only because it was.

"What the HELL was that?!" InuYasha snapped, growling. "It's a demon! Stand back, Kagome! I'll prote-"

"It's not a demon, you idiot!" I snapped, "It's my stuffed gorilla. Mr. Simion."

"They STUFF animals in this era!?" He said, horrified, "With WHAT?"

"Cotton!"

"What a waste! You could make clothes! Not toys!"

"Sit, boy!"

**BAM.**

I could never get tired of that noise. Not if I tried. Opening the door quickly, I snatched the stuffed animal from Miroku and slammed the door quickly, and poked showed InuYasha just in time for him to stand, and smiled kindly at him. "See?"

"Come on, don't give up! Can you find… number one?" The plush exclaimed happily.

"Demon!!" InuYasha screeched, "It talks!" The halfling screamed in anger, taking it from my hands quickly and dug his claws inside of it, only to tear it open inside out; white fluff flying everywhere around us; along with the batteries and remains of the beloved toy. The cloth and stuffing fell slowly to the ground, and the proud hanyou stood above it.

"M-Mister Simion!" I whimpered out softly, falling to my knees only to feel the cotton graze against it. My hands fell over what used to be the animals' skin, and I began to gather pieces into my hands, grasping at it tightly. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes, and when I took in a breath, a sob was echoed through the air. "How could you!?" I screamed, looking up at the arrogant male before me. "He was in my family for years!! I've had him since I was little!!" I hugged the remains close to me, crying softly against them.

"Damn, stop your whining!" InuYasha said, crossing his arms as he looked down at me helplessly. "It wasn't even a real gorilla. It's not like it was ever alive in the first place." He rolled his eyes and bend down, tugging at my shoulder and sat me down on the corner of my bed, with my back resting against my wall. Sighing, he took the pieces from my hand and rested them beside me. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's impossible to replace, you stupid JERK!" I screamed, letting out another loud sob, wiping at my eyes frantically, and over time began to slowly calm down."L-Let's just talk about something else!"

"…Fine." The hanyou stated hesitantly, as if he were trying to get up off of his feet from being kicked down. The dog-ears were starting to wilt again, and I could see the hope slowly dying away from the once proud halfling. He _actually_ felt bad."Why haven't been in Sengoku Judai lately?"

"I've been sick." I lied without even having to think about it, "Plus, I have a lot of school work to make up. I'm not going to keep missing school just to kill demons." And just when my perfected lie rang through the air, so did a horrifying statement…

"But, you're the only one that can sense the Jewel, Kagome!" He said, growling angrily, and clenching his hands tighter, glaring back at me twice as cold as I had before. "I need you to tell me where they are!" He finally confessed, throwing his fists down at his sides in a swift motion.

Smirking almost cruelly, I narrowed my eyes and made eye contact with him horridly before tasting my reply slipping from my tongue. "Why don't you get Kikyou to do it for you?" I snapped, and watched immediately as he pulled back in a hurt I finally was able to witness in his eyes.

Standing from the bed, I began walking toward him, and he began to walk away. "All this time I've stood by your side, protected you, helped you in battle, saved your life… Throughout this entire journey together, all I've been is a Jewel Scout." I snapped, each word twisted with a higher amount of malice and demented pleasure. "After I've brought you back to being who you are now… brought you back to life… pulled the arrow from your chest and broke the spell…" I mused, walking closer towards him until he was back against a wall. "All this time I was in love with you, and I thought that maybe you weren't as incredibly blind and senseless as you looked… I thought that maybe you would realize who I was." With hands clenched together tight into fists, I could feel my nails rushing into my palm and slicing open the skin; blood dripping over my fingertips and down over my knuckles. "All this time, I was hoping you would realize that I wasn't Kikyou." I said, my tone nearly drowning in an acid with never ending pain, the last word spoken as if it were a pitiful poison.

"Kagome… I-"

"And you know what?" I said with a laugh, stepping back and opening my palm at the first drop dripped from my fingertips and onto the floor. Without thinking, the hand flew up and across his face; leaving a blooded hand mark across his face; and the pained memory stained there for all to see.

"I was wrong."

InuYasha stood there helpless, looking down at me with not a hurt or an angered expression; but one without emotion. One that said everything and nothing at the same time; and afterwards did something that was the most horrid thing a person could do at the current situation. For a half demon of legendary power, for one that has courage and never lost a fight no matter the size of opponent, or strength opposing him…

He turned right around, and walked out of the room.

Out from the closet there was a small peek from the beautiful, navy blue eyes of Miroku who was happily hidden behind the door. He smiled slowly, and tried to lighten the mood before it would crash again.

"I take it InuYasha couldn't find … number one?"

**Author's Note: **_Ahhhh. Was it worth the wait yet again, fellow readers? I certainly hope so. I know the Inuyasha and Kagome scene was pretty brutal, but don't worry. Chapters in the future smooth it out. But as for the next Chapter, it's one of the bittersweet ones. So, prepare for it. I warn you; a lot of MirxKag going on. Don't forget to review!_

**Next Chapter: **_ It's more than a name_


	6. It's more than a name

**Authors Note: **Simply Enjoy. R&R.

**Chapter Six**

It's more than a name

There was silence for a moment, and still I felt the strength leave my body; my knees growing weaker until finally I fell to my knees. My eyes wouldn't leave my hands, blood still running down my palm and wrist in a perfect red ballad, full drops rushing down onto the floor in a moderately slow pace. They felt numb, like all the anger and pain was flushing out of it, and the muscles hardly would move. I began to notice that my fingertips were trembling, then soon it was my hand, arm, forearm, then eventually my entire body was in a massive trembling mass.

Tears were flowing freshly from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks and down my trembling jaw; meeting my neck and soon my collarbone. Endless rivers of ice; refusing to be blocked by any source. I didn't even have to close my eyes. In fact, I cant think of one time when I actually blinked. They were overflowing so easily, like everything was finally escaping me. I was cold. Terrified.

… And happy.

Never in a million year would I have thought that standing up to InuYasha would feel so incredibly good. Never in a lifetime, maybe even two, would I have thought that letting go of all I felt for him to speak my mind would have lifted so much weight off my shoulders. I pictured doing this for so long, worded it all out in three billion different scenerios. But not one like this. Not one that ended with him with a blooded handprint across his face, followed by him fleeing from me.

Each time I pictured it, I pictured him looking at me and apologizing. Telling me that I was the only one for him, that he does see me as someone else other than some dead prestess. But I guess no matter how bad I wanted those words to come, it was impossible to hear them. As much as I wanted him to feel the same for me, I knew now more than ever…

His one and only love was Kikyou.

"Kagome…" His voice so tender, so warm and forgiving. He was adjusting the towel around his waist to wher e it would balance there perfectly around his hips without his need of holding it up, and finally opened the door gradually as if he were trying not to make an angered predator pounce. He stepped from the closet very slowly; I was watching him from the corner of my eyes. He moved his way over to me finally, and bend down at my side, resting his hand calmly on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you…" He said in all honesty, moving his fingertip towards a loose strand of hair that dangled before my eyes; gently tucking it behind my ear.

"Miroku…" I whispered, finally moving my eyes to meet his own. I shuddered, seeing that deepened navy in his eyes; reminding me full of the night sky. I opened my mouth to speak, but found that there were no words that could be said to describe my graditude. There was something there that I wanted to say, something so desperately waiting for me, but my tongue refused to gather the intelligence to speak it willingly. I finally closed my eyes, letting the last icy cold stream strike down my face. I hesitated for a moment, but opened my eyes to see a now clear, perfected image of him before me – without the blur of pained weeping.

"You're strong." He said simply, then slid his arm reassuringly around my waist, pulling me up to my feet. I faltered for a moment and nearly lost my balance, but he stood strong and held me up with a gentle grasp. "Go downstairs and clean up. I have to get dressed sometime tonight, you know." He teased, then rested his forehead on mine again. "Forget about all that's in the past, and the future. Focus on the present." He stated wisely, and slid his hands from around me.

It was then when I saw it. His eyes, they fell onto another part of my body; but not the normally expected that I would have seen from him. They weren't locked onto any curves, any secretly daring places… He was staring at my lips. I turned my head slowly, and cupped my hands together, looking at the small amount of blood in my palms. Then I lifted my head to see that he had began to gather his clothes, and I nodded. "See you at dinner." I said without even thinking, and walked towards the door.

I hovered my hand over the knob, and finally grasped it, only to wince and yelp slightly in pain. Maybe my nails were longer than I thought. I quickly pulled my hand back, seeing the brass mixture with my crimson mark on it as well.

"What?" Miroku said with a laugh, "Would you rather use the window?"

Finally. A smile.

I turned around and saw him there, holding loosely onto his towel as he walked over. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering, so just stared straight at his forehead. He finally made it over towards me and opened the door for me, and I stepped out, went to turn around to close it, and he was leaning against the door still rather cutely. I raised a brow at the same time has he, and took a single step back.

"Stay out of that drawer." I stated simply, and turned to walk down the stairs.

"I was in the closet long enough to see all I wanted." He said with a large cat-swallowed-the-canery grin, "No need to worry, my dear."

Shaking my head at the sound of the door closing, I finally stepped down the stairs, only to make my way into the kitchen. I paused in the doorway and merely met the eyes of everyone standing square in the room, an emotionless expression on their face. My mother had a fake smile pressed onto her face, one that screams 'I know something horrible just happened, and I know that if it was really THAT bad you'll tell me on your own. But in the mean time, I'll be worrying like crazy'. Grandpa had his arms crossed, and a shocked expression. Souta, who had tear stains on his cheeks as well, was pouting and glaring daggers at me.

"Uhm… what's going on?" I asked, walking over towards the dinner table, where I bent down and folded my legs under me; sitting down on them neatly. I tapped my nails nervously on the surface of the table.

"InuYasha used the door." Gramps said simply in shock. "Both times."

"And that's a reason to look at me like zombies?" I said with a smirk, letting out a small laugh.

"He had blood on his face." Souta said, then had the bright chance of noticing my hands. "And you have blood on your hands."

I jumped up quickly, and ran towards the sink, washing the marks from my hands; and all the blood marks to match as well. Letting out a small sigh, I bent down under the sink and pulled out bandages, where I wrapped them over my palms. I smiled a bit, and exposed them to the expecting family. "See? All better." I said, then walked over towards the table, sitting down again. I looked up and saw them all peering down at me still, and sighed.

"What can I do to please you people?" I snapped in the midst of a sigh.

"What happened?" My mother finally asked, crossing her arms with the expression of 'tell me now or I'll take that ichigo Pocky square out of your sight'.

"We got in a fight. I won." I said simply, "Can we have dinner now?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful." A familiar voice said when exploring his way back into the kitchen. At the sound of his perfect voice everyone seemed to snap back into normal mode, and moved their way over to the table with their fake smiles placed back on each others faces.

Everyone sat as they normally did. Mom at one end of the table, Gramps at the other end; on the left side next to an empty sitting sat Souta, and on the left was Miroku and I. I sat towards Gramps' end, and he towards my mothers. Finally the calm hand of my mother reached over to the pot, where she removed the lid. Immediately the entire room was filled with the breathtaking aroma of mother dearest's famous beef stew. Smling, she filled each of our bowls, and after a few sips, conversation began.

"So, tell us more about this stranger sitting at our table, Kagome." Gramps said with a smile, nudging my shoulder slightly.

"He's in my English class." I murmured under my breath, more interested in the food than my family finding out who he really was.

"That's interesting." My mother stated, then took in another bite, "Tell us about you."

Miroku smiled, and pulled the spoon from his mouth finally after the answer. "Well, you've made me a brilliant fan of beef stew." He said with a grin, and turned to meet the eyes of my mother.

"Why, thank you… Uhmm..-"

"Rakuen. Rakuen Akiyou." The monk stated with a smile, and causally took a bite between questions. "I'm in almost all of Kagome's classes, and I'm her tutor, actually."

I coughed on my stew, patting my chest lightly.

"Well, then. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you." My mother stated again, smiling brightly. "It's great to hear that Kagome's putting forth more effort in school since she's been so… _sick_…"

…_Kill me now. This is so embarrassing…_

"Where did you say you were from, boy?" Gramps said after a rather loud slurp of broth.

"I moved here from Kyoto, actually. It's a beautiful place." Miroku stated with a smile, sitting back to pull out a small piece of bread, where he passed a piece to me as well.

"Your Japanese accent is very faint…" My grandpa continued to notice, "Did you live anywhere else?"

Miroku smiled, and nodded very innocently. "I actually lived in America until I was ten. My mother, she was American. My father was a Japanese American as well." He said, and smiled.

"I see, so that's where you've gotten those blue eyes." My mother stated with a smile.

"Indeed." Miroku replied, "It was a blessing passed down from my mother. She was strikingly beautiful, always was."

"Why did your father leave America?" Souta said, his eyes sparkling. "I've always wanted to go there. You're so cool…"

"We moved after my mother had gotten sick." Miroku said quietly, as if he were slightly hurt, but trying too hard to hide it. "She was unfortunately diagnosed with a heart disease, and when trying to treat it they only gave her a medication that ended up hurting her more. She was in bed rest for a long while, but we promised to take her to Japan when she was better."

"How is she now?" I chimed in.

"She actually passed one year ago." Miroku stated, and in a few moments the entire room was silent. "That's why we moved to Tokyo, for a brighter chance and future." He stated quickly after, taking another bite from his bowl.

"I'm… so sorry." My mother stated finally after a great wall of silence tainted the room.

"No, its alright." Miroku said with an optimistic grin, "Death is nothing to fear, or regret. It is all just a part of life." He said softly, "Can you refill my bowl?" He asked, passing the bowl towards my mother and suddenly I felt a warm hand slide over towards my leg, grasping gently at my thigh, close to where my hand was resting.

Immediately my knee jolted up and my knee struck the table, causing the entire thing to rattle. Coughing still on more of the broth, his hand quickly pulled away as he saw I was uncomfortable.

"Kagome, are you alright?" My mother asked, passing the bowl back.

"Excuse me!" I said in a cough, and finally stood up from the table, rushing clear out of the kitchen and outwards to the back of the shrine.

My feet hit hard on the wooden floors, each footstep could be heard across the entire house. I was clearly blushing and embarrassed; shuddering and made my way finally out towards the porch of the back of the shrine. Sighing heavily, I sat down and buried my face into my hands, blushing madly and cursing under my breath. Slowly my hands fell down from my face and I looked outwards into the moonlight; utterly in silence.

It was… beautiful.

The sky was perfectly dark outside; a darker shade of navy blue, near black. Towards the horizon was a small stream of light blue, where the sun was hiding its face from the corner of the world. Heavenward, there was an amazing blanket of stars overlooking the land below; almost as if a velvet sheet studded perfectly with endless amounts diamonds. The moon was full and bright; perfect craters in the face of the man on the moon; this time it wasn't a yawn. It wasn't tearful. He was smiling bright. It was a sight I took for granted often, a sight that everyone deserves to take in and memorize for the sake of understanding the world's beauty. That every day has a purpose.

"And no matter where you are…" I murmured softly, reciting something I had heard from long ago, "You can always find beauty in the world."

"Or in someone else." Miroku stated, closing the door slowly behind him. The tapping of his feet echoed over me, and I could hear him pulling closer to me. Just as he sat down next to me, I stood up and whirled around to face him.

"Who are you to touch me like that?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes coldly. "After what I've been through tonight!?"

"I'm truly sorry, Kagome…" The monk said with a smile, looking down at his hands. "Just like yours, they are hard to control. My hands… its like they're possessed by demons." He said, and sighed, looking at the palm of his hand, where there would have been a wind tunnel.

"That's no excuse!" I snapped, stepping back from him, onto the ground and began to walk away, across the stone. Off to the right I saw the other shine; the one containing the well. I turned my eyes from it and looked down towards the stairs, but found myself stopping. My legs wouldn't move. My body wouldn't allow it.

"Kagome, wait!" Miroku shouted, finally running behind me. He turned me around, and looked at me with a pained expression. "I didn't mean to grab you there, I promise…" The monk spoke softly, and looked down for a moment, taking my hand and turning it over to look at the palm. "I was trying to grasp your hand… it was too apparent for your parents to notice I was looking down if I had glanced over…" He said, laughing nervously. "I merely missed."

"Why grasp my hand then?" I snapped, trying to force him into telling the truth.

"Its hard to stay strong when you talk about your dead mother." Miroku stated sadly, his tone as if he were a wounded animal; crushed and unable to move.

"Miroku…" I said softly, turning my hand over to slide my fingertips down over his palm, smiling softly before enlacing our fingers together. "I'm sorry… I guess I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." He said, wincing after he pulled his hand from mine rather quickly.

I felt my heart stop beating.

_Why did he… pull back so quickly?_

"Miroku… why did you-"

"You know, I've began to notice…" He interrupted, "That you're a lot like him."

"Him?" I asked sadly, dropping my hand slowly to my side. "Him who?"

"InuYasha." He said quietly, as if he were afraid to say it.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked in a mortified tone; and for a while I was greeted by silence. He had turned his back on me for a few moments, and all I could do was stare at the back of his head.

"For someone that hates to be called Kikyou…" He said sadly, turning around slowly to let me stare into his eyes which were full of a twisted pain, one that couldn't be described in words. "Not once have you called me by my name."

"I-It's just a name…" I whispered softly, looking down sadly. I couldn't look at him. Not like that. Never like that. Although, He was right. I was being cruel… I was treating him just like InuYasha had been treating me. "I mean-"

"It's more than a name, Kagome!" He said quickly, taking my hands and holding them tightly in his own, lacing them and staring back at me with a horrid expression. One of sadness and anger, but a sense of attatchment. "I may have his memories, his looks and everything else…" He whispered, and rested his forehead on mine again; his eyes closed. "But I lived my own life. I am different from him. I'm not a monk. I'm not a saint. I'm not too much of a pervert…" He listed off softly, his tone still broken into words I could hardly comprehend. "I'm Rakuen. I'm not Miroku."

"You're right." I said, my one both hurt and also in realization. Tears were brimming in my eyes; not cold tears. But warm ones. I finally found someone that understood how I felt, and I did the same thing to him. I was his InuYasha. Miroku was his Kikyou. I understood now, and these tears were not of anger. But from disappointment in myself. "That's all you ever have to be around me." I said softly, slipping my hands from his own, and moving them absentmindedly around his neck. "Be Rakuen."

Then it happened. Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was now; the present. Not our pasts, not our past lives; who we are now was all that mattered. That spark, that moment. Everything around me seemed to stop; the world froze and every bit of worry and pain ever placed on my shoulders flew off on the wings of the dove. The world refused to spin, and yet all the while I was so incredibly dizzy; lost and at home all at one time. It was as if something inside me was reborn; everything was deft and all that was left to hear was the sound of our hearts beating in unison. I felt warm; my entire body melting into his strong arms. Breath was stolen straight from the lungs, and everything was replaced with that one simple, sweet taste of bliss and contentment. Complacency. I couldn't believe it.

I was kissing him.

Reluctantly our lips parted for a second, and I placed another soft kiss onto his lips; one that was short and sweet. Pulling back, I smiled and blushed deeply as his hand brushed softly across my cheek. He pulled back, and chuckled. "I best get home. It's late." He whispered softly, then kissed my forehead sweetly; causing another ray of bliss to freeze over my body. I stood there and watched him walk away, but he turned around for one final statement; walking backwards while he kept eye contact with me.

"And I don't know why…. But I cant take my eyes off of you."

Morning. Ughn.

"Kagome, are you sure you've gotten everything?" My mother asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mom." I said happily, bouncing out of the house and gradually down the porch and stairs. I hauled my large yellow backpack over my shoulder and onto my back, making my way towards the well. Opening the door, I saw a small shadow sitting down on the edge the well. Holding my breath, I walked towards it almost cautiously. As I got closer and closer to it, my smile grew wider.

There, sitting on the ledge, was a newly patched up Mr. Simion. He had black fur as normal, and a white stomach with several new markings on his arm and back. Smiling wide, I picked it up and hugged it onto my arms, seeing a small note left where the stuffed animal had been sitting.

**Stay Strong.**

_**M.**_

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: ** _Always a bridesmaid, Never a bride._


	7. Better Late Then Never

**Author's Note: **_As people have probably noticed, I've been really down on updating lately. For a while I thought about canceling or deleting the story due to the flamer's I was getting from re-writing a former story. Several of the other fans were claiming that I plagiarized, but that was because they had only read the first chapter. The first chapter is really the only one that's similar, and once you get to the end of the story – I guarantee it will be an utterly different story. I'm very proud of my work. Sandra Lee is also a very big influence, obviously, since the idea was her's, but after the first chapter – I've shaped the story as my own. ANYWAY. I've decided to forget the flamers and focus on my fans. I read the status of my story and decided that I couldn't let all the people who had marked it as favorited, or alerted. Obviously it had to be rather good. So, here I am. Updating again._

_This chapter tore me apart as I wrote it. I decided towards the end of it that I was going to change the title, but when I wrote it I just had to change it to fit the ending. You'll agree once you read, I promise. It's one of the shorter ones, but I promise it's a near tear-jerker. Grab a box of tissues, and don't forget to review!_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter Seven**

_Better Late than Never_

"I can't!" The taijia screamed from inside the hut, embarrassment bellowing deep within her shaky, bashful tone. She was hiding behind the straw door now; I could see her bare feet from the small sliver that was dropped off at the floor.

Everyone was there. Waiting. Regretting. We all wanted to say something to her, wanted her to realize – but there was nothing any one of us could do. No matter how much we wanted to see her end up with the monk, there was no reasoning otherwise why she would. She found a rich, handsome, caring prince that cared about her and loved her dearly. Yet every soul staring at the door would agree. Regardless of security, of the illusion of love… blind love is still better than most cases. Even if it is too late. I was there at the front of the door, a mere foot away. I couldn't stop smiling, even though I felt like a painted rag doll – there was nothing else I could do. Nothing else my body would allow me to do. I would just keep on acting. I would just keep on pretending like all of this was okay.

On my shoulders was a squealing kitsune youkai, fidgeting with a small necklace rested in the nape of my neck. I could tell the poor demon was just as anxious as I, by how he shivered and nearly twitched with glee every time the demon slayer got closer to coming from behind the door. He giggled and laughed, twirling the small violet butterfly attached to my necklace, in the center around his claw.

Behind me, of course, high and mighty sat a pathetically bored and too-proud-to-admit-his-excitement hanyou. He turned his gaze elsewhere, pretending as if somewhere out there was something more important. With a pout on his lips, a small fang peered out to sleep over his bottom lip; and he let out a small grunt in annoyance. "This is stupid!" The half demon snapped, flipping a small bit of hair over his shoulder as he looked at the door. "Just hurry up and come out already!!"

"Modesty is beauty in its rarest form." A faded, nearly wounded voice echoed from the side of the hut. A sigh was bared before the monk turned the corner, leaning carelessly against the side of the hut with his left shoulder; his pale arms crossed. His eyes refused to meet the glance of any other, and no one seemed to want to stare at him. I could sense the deep wound inside his aura, I could tell that this day was worse for him than the awaited day of his death.

Slowly I hesitated a step towards him, but he quickly shook his head. His eyes glanced forward onto my own, and for a second I had a taste of a tortured soul. It was like tears were hiding in the navy color of his eyes, waiting for the moment they could pour down his face. It was a pain I had never really seen before, as if he was watching his life vanish before his very eyes. He smiled fakely, as if to tell me he would pretend to be all right, and I sighed, turning my head towards the door. It was impossible to describe the grief, the passing loss and incredible need to just scream out at the top of my lungs. I knew that all of this was going over wrong, but there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I could say to object. Sango was my closest friend in this Era, and more than anything I wanted to see her happy. Since the manipulation of Kohaku, things have kept crashing farther and farther down. Her family was murdered. Her brother. All before her eyes.

"Commmmmon, Sango!" Shippou squealed, bouncing from my shoulder and onto the ground. "Lemme see, Lemme seeee!" He kept jumping, his tail fidgeting anxiously.

It was something I never thought I would have seen. Something so beautiful, so passionately placed together like the tattered pieces of a puzzle. Still there was something missing; something in the very center that brought the entire image together. When I saw her standing there like that, I would have thought I'd never seen a more happier woman in my lifetime. She was a good actress.

She had peeled the side of the door open and slid out before us; draped in white like an Angel. Her kimono was a sheer pure white colour, with faded prints of pink Sakura petals towards the bottom, and downwards towards the ends of the sleeves. The obe was a slightly darker shade of pink than the petals, just enough to accent her makeup. She had ruby red lipstick on, and deep pink eye shadow with a mixture of white and silver; perfect for her pale complexion. Her hair, as I had always told her, was beautiful when it was pulled up. So to my surprise, it was pulled up in a small braided bun, flowers scattered in her hair. She was simply breath-taking. But her eyes, they tried to hide the truth.

And failed.

It was silence for a while, everyone just taking in the insanely beautiful image of her wedding dress. Of course the first to break this was Shippou, who clinged quickly to her leg and ranted on and on about how gorgeous she looked. Inuyasha, even, stepped up to explain that the outfit suited her. My eyes went to where Miroku was, but just as I turned to see him, he was gone. Vanished.

"So, Kagome… what do you think about it?" Sango asked sheepishly, then noticed I was elsewhere and followed my glance. She furrowed her brows and locked glances yet again She didn't say anything, she couldn't. I wouldn't let her.

"You look beautiful!" I said happily, going in to hug her tightly. I lingered there for a moment, stroked down her back softly, only to pull away after a small moment.

"You really think so?" The bride-to-be asked, turning a bit to show the bow in the back of her obe, rather large and elaborate; showing gold embroidery with small Japanese katakana written neatly around the seams. "You don't think the design's a bit too much?"

I shook my head, "You look perfec-"

"Where's Houshi-sama?" She asked suddenly, her eyes painting before us, as if looking in a crowd for one person, and one person only. For a moment she stood on her tip-toes, but only lowered in defeat, looking at me for an explanation.

"He was just-" Shippou chimed in, but was interrupted by InuYasha's hang covering his mouth.

"-Picking flowers!" I finished, "He said that he had heard something about a Lily field not too far from here, and he was going to pick some for you to carry in your bouquet tonight." I covered up, and was rather proud for such a reliable answer. Now we just had to find some lilies to cover my tracks.

"Oh…" Sango said, smiling slightly. "Alright." Her eyes trailed down towards the edge of the hut for a moment, lingered there as if she were reminiscing. After a few seconds, she turned her head back towards me quickly, and smiled. "So you'll be at the castle there in an hour, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, and Shippou quickly agreed.

"Alright, well… I must get going." She said, fixing the ends of her kimono as she turned towards the woods, "I'm meeting Mister Yukimura out by the Well. He and Kirara are going to take me there so we can prepare for the ceremony." The demon slayer said with a smile, "Please, make sure he's there." She murmured towards me once passing me by. I simply nodded, and watched her off into the distance. Sure enough, her youkai lifted them into the air, and they were gone sooner than I could even realize.

"Why did you tell her that Miroku wasn't here?" Shippou questioned, "And why did he leave? Doesn't he want to see Sango in her pretty dress?"

"Shut the hell up, you midget." InuYasha snapped, turning to look at him, "Go find him, and when you do, annoy him to death. Just get out of my sight."

"InuYasha!" I said, turned and looked at him, telling him with a serene glance how rude that was. "You should apologiz-"

"Geez. I can take a hint." Shippou said half-heartedly, trotting southwards towards the forest, where he would begin his search as asked

Glaring daggers over to the half demon, I crossed my arms and let out a heavy sigh. "You really should be kinder to him. He's just a kid." I said, softening my tone a little once I watched him closely. Surprisingly, I could sense something from InuYasha that wasn't normally there. He was hurt. He was upset.

He sat there on the ground, his back towards me; his arms folded within the sleeves of his bright red yukata. His dog-ears weren't perked up as usual, but slightly folded down. As much as he wanted to hide how he felt, there was nothing the silver-haired demon could do – his ears always gave him away.

I took a hesitant step forward, thoughts flashing through my head; reoccurring like a nightmare. I knew what was bothering him, I just didn't know how to apologize for it…

_Wait… apologize?! He was the one that ran off with Kikyou again!_

I moved slowly over towards him, and sat down to the left cross-legged, looking forward and off into the distance. Looking down at my hands fidgeting together in my lap, I let out a heavy sigh and waited for him to say something to break the awkward silence. Minutes passed, minutes that felt like days, and sure enough he wasn't planning on saving the situation…

He just sat there helplessly. There was no emotion reflecting in his golden eyes; his black slits in his eyes were small; almost as if nonexistent. His breaths were silent, no longer heavy, and there was no sigh that seemed to leave him. There was no hope; he wasn't going to try to apologize.

_I guess I… I really should say something…_

"I-InuYasha…I…" I said softly, nearly choking on my words, "I'm sorry about the other night…" I confessed, feeling as if everything I was saying was forced out of me. I didn't want to apologize, I shouldn't have to apologize, but I just hate seeing him so upset…"I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did." The halfling snapped, standing up quickly from his sitting position. He looked down at me for a brief moment, sharing the deep angst and near rage he had in his eyes. Lingering there for a moment he furrowed his brows and raised his hand to his face, remembering clearly where he had been slapped.

"InuYasha, I-"

"Don't even say anything." He said, taking a step away from where I had been sitting, turning around to face me cruelly, "I don't need you." He snapped, turning from me and walking slowly off into the distance. "I'm better off without you here screwing things up…Just go home!"

Normally this would be the part where tears would weld in my eyes, overflowing like melting icicles. Normally this would be the part when I cry to my mother about how mean he is to me. Normally this is the part when I go home and refuse to come back until he throws me down the well again. Normally this is the part when I start to realize how much I need him, and vise-versa. Now? Now, what was I doing?

Smiling. Brighter than I ever had before.

He messed things up. He turned things around. I found someone better – someone willing to help me out with my problems and help me solve them. Someone that won't turn his back on me and pretend as if I were just another chapter in his past. Someone who will forgive. Someone who's not afraid to show me how he feels. Normally I'm the one to fix things, come back crawling to him.

This time, it's his turn to fix things. Not mine.

Standing slowly after watching his figure disappear into the distance, I moved my footsteps gradually over towards the hut behind me, opening the small door, and smiled at who was sitting there in the corner – perfectly waiting as I had expected. Closing the door slowly behind me, I moved my way towards him, and tossed my yellow backpack off towards the other side of me. I didn't want to say anything, not about Sango. He was hurting far too much as it were.

"You know, they're looking for you." I said softly to the monk, smiling faintly at his cleverness. The others seemed to think he was far off into the woods, but it was clear to me that he came inside the hut through the window after Sango had stepped out. I may have been the only one to catch that.

"I know." Miroku said softly, his tone echoing back like a rush of tears. It was clear in his tone, his words, his expression – everything about him was falling apart. It was hard to sit and watch. He was always the glue that held the group together, always there to make us smile and feel awkward at times; always there to lift us up. We depended on him, and this time he was the one in desperate need of help.

He was sitting with his legs crossed and his back against the father wall; his arms folded around his golden staff which stood perfectly balanced between his body. his eyes refused to make contact with mine, so the closest thing he was able to lock onto was the woods outside of the window beside him. His expression painted a picture like rain, like everything fading into sadness. He was dieing inside… and no one could say anything about it.

"Miroku… you don't have to go." I said quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He smirked dimly and lowered his head from the window, closing his eyes as if in defeat. "Its that obvious?" The robed one asked honestly, his tone no longer in its playful sense, but still deadpan.

I nodded softly, rubbing his shoulder to give him a sense of me being there. "To all of us." I stated sadly. I could feel my heart twisting and churning as I watched him like this – its just not right.

As if like a weak animal, he raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing a shattered color of what used to be a deep blue. Now, it was a deep violet, his pupils very large. He moved his saddened glance over his shoulder to meet at my hand, then my eyes. "All but her…" he replied, shaking his head slightly.

I lowered my eyes, moving my free hand inside of my pocket in my backpack, opening the small red and white box, only to reveal a pink stick of Pocky. Pulling it towards him, I raised it before his eyes and offered it. "Comfort food." I stated. Quickly he grabbed the stick and put it in his mouth without saying a word.

He sat there, balancing the stick with his teeth in his mouth; not touching it at all with his hand. Maneuvering it carefully with his lips and tongue, he took small, slow bites of the stick with sweet strawberry cream. Pulling his glance from me again, I rubbed his shoulder lightly. I didn't know what to say, and even if I did, I didn't know how to say it. There's nothing you can do in a situation like this, nothing you could say to make it better. Just silence, comforting sweet silence. And I didn't plan on leaving any time soon. I wanted him to know that regardless, he would get through this pain of heartbreak – it wasn't easy.

"Do you know what its like?" He whispered, almost inaudibly with his fading voice, "To be so madly in love with someone, and not be able to say a word because you're too afraid that they wont take you seriously?" He asked, closing his eyes as he clenched his hands hard around the staff, "Too afraid to say anything, because the person you have your eyes on is so delicate, and if you were to mess things up, you could watch their world shatter beneath them, knowing it would all be your fault?" He confessed, his eyebrows slowly furrowing into a deep frown. "Do you know what its like to watch the love of your life slip between your fingertips, and into the arms of another man? And even though you know that they're not meant for one another, and even though you know that you could do so much more for them, you still stay silenced because the only thing that stops you is knowing that they're finally happy? That they found something that you were too afraid to offer?" He confessed, his staff falling sideways onto the wall after his palm opened slowly.

Without hesitation, his hands began to tremble. His eyes opened slowly, and flooding over his face rushed a tsunami of tears and regret, of pain and torture. He brought his knees up slowly and nearly doubled over, shuddering and hiding his face in his palms in shame. My arms went around him and I held him close against me, closing my eyes for I knew if I watched any more, I would be rendered to tears. He was convulsing, quaking horridly in my arms; letting out sobs that might as well be loud as screamed.

His heart was pouring from his eyes.

And there was nothing I could do or say to change it.

He went to the wedding as the Best Man. All of us dressed in our finest kimonos, standing still like porcelain dolls as we watch the couple swear their vows. I stood there, the Maid of Honor, and across from me stood the monk, death and depression masked in his eyes. His glance never left mine, nor mine his. We both kept reading each other's minds, wanting to object and scream out, but everything was so deftly held in. as much as everyone wanted to say something, as much as we wanted to slap Sango and tell her to open her eyes… No one moved. No one talked. No one objected.

Sango looked beautiful; marked like an Angel in a very distant world. Her silk kimono made her body seem absolutely flawless, her eyes lighting up into a light golden caramel color; happiness dwelling deep within it. She was watching her soon to be husband with a large smile, listening to the Prince answer back the vows she had just promised. I watched Miroku's eyes fall onto hers, and she must have looked back at him for a moment, because for a split second I saw a spark of hope emerge in the monk's eyes. He stared at her helplessly, and I found no doubt of it that Sango knew she was making a mistake. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to admit it, but this was the grandest mistake of her life. The prince saw nothing, just kept answering his vows and saying them happily for his soon-to-be-wife. He wasn't watching where Sango was looking, but just at her. He saw nothing in her eyes, and if he did he refused to believe it.

Sango's eyes were beginning to flood with tears, and slowly a single one fell down her cheek, and slid softly along her jaw. Miroku watched her sadly, and the two stared back at each other in a sense of need. Miroku said nothing to her, but knew that her tears weren't of joy; they were tears of regret. Just like he ones he had bore for her hours earlier. He smiled faintly, the deep violet color in his eyes gradually fading to its normal navy blue. And softly, without having any sound, he smiled and lipped out the belated words he had held in all along.

"I love you."

Just as Sango had read the words, her eyes closed tightly and tears poured freshly from her eyes. I could see her hand shaking inside of her husband's, trembling and overflowing with shame and over-all misunderstanding. All this time she never said a word, all this time she never uttered a sign of her love for him, and now it was far too late. Tears rushed down, dropping at her feet and all over her kimono; melting away her masked makeup. I could hear a soft sob leave her lips, nearly inaudible. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked back over to the monk just once the Prince turned to face the minister to grasp the ring to place around her finger. Smiling through her many tears, she silently replied to him, rather chocked back on her words, or staying silent – still I'll never know.

"I love you too."

Miroku watched her, and nodded his head slowly, as if to tell her things would be all right. She turned slowly to face the Prince and they exchanged their rings, and held each others hands preciously. Smiling, she moved her glance from Miroku, and back onto her husband. It was then when I caught the glance of the monk, both of us catching eye contact, just as the words were uttered.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said happily. "You may kiss the bride."

The last time I saw Miroku, he was shaking the hand of the man that stole his love away.

**Author's Note: **I told you it was a tearjerker. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and don't be afraid to message me either - I always right back to fellow fans. I'll try to update before the 5th of next month. Prepare for the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight: **_Answers_


End file.
